mi luz en la oscuridad
by Mi luz dari
Summary: sera el amor la luz que nos puede sacar de la oscuridad ,llamada soledad...
1. Chapter 1

**MI LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

Un mundo alterno.

Todo empezó así me enamore de un hombre de otro mundo ,soy serena Tsukino soy una simple muchacha que vive en la luna es un hermoso reino, sé que la Reina es muy buena nunca la he visto en persona ,he oído que es totalmente hermosa ,quisiera verla aunque sea una vez ; les contare sobre mi vida ,mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre se suicido porque ella murió ,mi vida esta llena de tragedia la desgracia de mi familia ha sido por mi culpa vivo con mi tío rúbeos , el me dado un techo donde vivir y donde a veces puedo comer (pero no importa aquí es hermoso aunque también tengo otro sueño conocer el hermoso planeta azul anhelo con todo mi ser visitarlo saber como es que hay) , que clases de flores puedo oler ,aquí solo hay un tipo de flores se llaman lunis son amarillas bellas pero me gustaría que hubiera otro tipo los arboles ,los únicos que existen aquí son de color blanco y se llaman luz de luna.

Pero la historia que quiero contarles es la historia de amor que me hace vivir que me hace estar feliz es del hombre que amo.

Todo empezó cuando mi tío me dijo que me fuera un rato que el necesitaba estar con su nueva esposa esmeralda Moon ,me fui al bosque a ver las flores lunis y ver los hermosos arboles luz de luna , hay mariposas luna son hermosas me hace feliz empecé a caminar y —Fue ahí que vi a lo lejos a alguien ¡oh¡ —Me asuste pero después note que esa persona estaba inconsciente corrí lo mas rápido que pude y lo vi era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto y eso que no he visto muchos hombres ya que mi tío no me deja ir al pueblo ,su cabello oscuro como la noche su piel tan cálida color canela , su olor tan varonil ¡wow! ¿Que hago? Les contare un súper secreto, tengo una cabaña muy pequeña que yo construí para huir cuando mi tío me pegara, ahí lo llevare a el ¿quien será? Lo arrastre lo más que pude —Si pesa mucho—pobre ropa toda blanca del polvo de la luna ¡rei!

—Limpie su rostro con un paño de agua—es totalmente guapo, note que tiene una herida en su brazo izquierdo la empecé a limpiar y a curar, después de los golpes de mi tío —Me refugio aquí, utilizo las flores lunis para sanar las heridas.

Lo arrope con una cálida manta ya había oscurecido tengo que volver— Mañana vendré —Le dije al oído y el sonrío aun sin abrir sus ojos, creo que tiene un bello sueño bese su frente y me fui.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude cuando llegue —Mi tío estaba ebrio y su esposa también— decidí ir a mi habitación y soñar con el guapo joven alto , que encontré ¡ojala se recupere! lo cuidare hasta que este mejor.

**EN LA TIERRA **

Soy Darién chiba, el príncipe de la tierra y hay problemas con la luna resplandeciente, tengo que solucionar esto; mis cuatro generales están en una misión en galaxia para proteger el sistema solar, confió en ellos el problema en la luna lo solucionare yo mismo.

**ENEMIGOS DE LOS DOS REINO**

Berry— Tengo que matar a la princesa de la luna —Antes que se descubra que esta viva, tengo que hacerlo —Y Darién tiene que casarse conmigo lo antes posible —Causar discordia en estos reinos es lo que debo hacer, ¡súbdito! — Si mi señora —llama a, la luna dile a nuestro amigo secreto que necesito hablar con el —Si mi señora, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba —Enviaran a un mensajero real a la luna resplandeciente — la misión que quiero que hagas es que lo asesines —mi súbdito asintió con una ligera sonrisa— vete y haz tu trabajo.

**EN LA TIERRA**

—Darién, tienes un mensaje referente a la circunstancias en la luna— amigo mio; consejero real _tengo que decirte un loco plan que tengo, viajare a la luna.

Pero majestad, es una locura soy su consejero pero su seguridad esta en riesgo y además eres mi amigo, no me puedo aceptar semejante peligro para tu vida.

Andrew, eres un exagerado no pareces mi mejor amigo ¡sonreí! Lo tengo todo solucionado no te preocupes; hablare con la reina personalmente —No quiero que otra persona hable con ella — necesito que su majestad no dude que se, dé cuenta que confió en ella y así declarar paz en la tierra y en la luna resplandeciente.

Mi señor _ su majestad, amigo mio —Confió en ti— pero para mi opinión, como tu consejero tienes que ir con guardias aunque sea que vallan ocultos es por tu seguridad eres nuestro futuro rey necesitamos protegerte.

Si pero necesito la confianza de la reina — Que pueda ver que confió en la luna— no herirán a un mensajero real y cuando le diga que soy su majestad solucionaremos esto, sé que es una mujer de honor, y recuerda que tienes frente a ti a un gran guerrero.

¡Iré! Es mi decisión.

Eres mi amigo— Darién— eres un loco creo que no podre detenerte así que te apoyare como amigo, y también como a mi futuro rey.

Andrew — Prepara todo para mi viaje a la luna—esto será confidencial, nadie mas que tu sabrá de mi panadero, también encárgate de la situación aquí. ¡Si Darién así será!

Darién miro la ventana y sintió nostalgia Sabes —Andrew— todo seria tan diferente si mis padres estuvieran vivos no sentiría esta terrible oscuridad ni la soledad en la que me encuentro, imagínate ni creo en el amor y el reino esta apunto de entrar a una guerra.

Solo Dios sabe —Amigo — porque pasan estas cosas.

**ENEMIGOS **

Mi señora esta confirmado solo enviaran a un mensajero.

Estas seguro, mi palabra se tiene que cumplir ese mensajero no tiene que llegar ¡Me entendiste!

Si mi señora sus ordenes se cumplirán.

— Recuerda soy Berry —me alegra escuchar esto no dejen evidencias.

Se hará como usted ordene mi señora.

¡Vete!

Creo que me arreglare para ir a buscar — Darién —lo conquistare para ser reina de la tierra, además es muy guapo sus ojos azules su cabellos oscuro, su cuerpo —Cualquier mujer lo desearía.

**AMIGO CUIDATE **

Cuídate amigo, mi rey, por favor no me perdonaría que te pasara algo —Darién prométeme que tendrás cuidado— tu idea todavía me parece loca y descabellada.

No Andrew nadie sabe que soy el rey, con estas ropas parezco un simple mensajero ¡adiós amigo! Nos veremos pronto se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Al fin voy a solucionar la situación de mi planeta, siento que algo especial va a suceder no lo puedo explicar.

**En la luna**

Llegando a la luna ¡woow! es hermoso este lugar no lo imaginaba así, hay muchas personas de la luna son bien semejantes a los del planeta tierra —solo su luna en la frente — los distingue.

Cuando estuve pequeño vine con mis padres_ pero no recuerdo lo que paso.

**Enemigos** (ya llego hay que decirle que somos de la luna y llevarlo al palacio pero no lo llevaremos lo mataremos ¡rieron!

Disculpe— joven somos súbditos de la reina se nos informo que usted es el mensajero real—

¡Si lo soy! Pues le damos la bienvenida a la luna resplandeciente, la reina nos envió por usted —síganos joven.

—Esta bien—

Pero no muchos estaban enterados que vendría— Que extraño los seguiré pero estaré atento—si vamos respondí; me empezaron a llevar a un lugar desolado y ahí note que ellos no eran enviados de la Reina y mi espada estaba oculta en mi abrigo, y me puse tenso eran seis hombres, pensé rápidamente en una estrategia.

No, se espera que los enviados de la reina lo vallan atacar hoy es su final, cumpliremos lo que nuestra señora nos ha encomendado no dejar rastros de este mensajero —si respondieron todos—morirá en la luna.

Darién permaneció atento, hasta que los seis hombres se detuvieron.

—Morirás en la luna por nuestra mano— mensajero ingenuo.

Darién observo que los seis hombres que lo roderón —No lo creo no moriré—y vio alrededor es lugar desolado.

Con _que muy valiente expreso uno de ellos.

—Empezaron a pelear Darién se defendió muy bien —ellos quedaron sorprendidos, entonces dos atacaron a Darién por la espalda —Pero él se defendió con su espada—logro herir a uno, quedaron sorprendidos, y lastimo a otro entonces los que estaban bien empezaron a pelear juntos y —Uno hirió el brazo de Darién pero el hirió a otro —solo faltaban dos y golpeo a uno en la cabeza con su espada y el otro se fue corriendo.

Darién— empezó a ver su brazo necesitaba llegar a la ciudad para que alguien curara su herida— empezó a caminar y noto que estaba perdido, vio el bosque se adentro en el mas y mas, ya había perdido mucha sangre y se desmayo.

**EN LA CASA DE RUBEOS **

Se despertaba con su nueva esposa esmeralda ¡hola mi arroz! El la beso ferozmente— Hola mi rúbeos— el desayuno que lo traigan mi amor —mi sobrina lo traerá en seguida— ¡serena! Grito rúbeos

La tonta de tu sobrina no lo ha traído, se esta tardando demasiado_ Es una inútil

¡Serena! —Estúpida trae el desayuno —Ordeno rúbeos —enseguida tío.

_Expuso su tío— Ni porque tienes un techo donde dormir y comer te presentas a tiempo con el desayuno —si no a la hora que tu quieres, eres una malagradecida serena.

Perdón tío no vuelve a suceder.

Hoy llevare a mi esposa a un lugar— así que no vendremos a dormir, cuidas la casa.

Eres una inútil este pan te quedo horrible, este café es un asco no parece desayuno; expreso esmeralda.

Pídele perdón a mi esposa de rodillas ¡serena! No lo volveré a repetir hazlo.

Pero lo prepare con mucho amor me arrodille y pedí perdón —Cuando se asomaron en mis ojos las lagrimas —pero pensé no vale la pena, con su permiso y Salí, dejando a los esposos a solas.

Ten todo limpio cuando regresemos la comida lista, toda la ropa de mi esposa arreglada es una orden adiós. Malagradecida.

Adiós tío te quiero mucho.

Oíste — rúbeos — te quiere no me hagas reír eres una tonta mi esposo solo me quiere a mi, así que si tu lo quieres estas mal huérfana.

Creo que estaré sola, empecé a dejar todo limpio lo mas rápido que pude prepare comida y aliste frutas jugos refrescos, y una deliciosa sopa. Para mi nuevo amigo espero que no se halla ido me apure —mire un vestido de esmeralda era el único decente —Me lo quiero poner pero si lo nota aunque los otros son todo unos exhibicionista tal ves, este ya no lo ocupa lo pondré de regreso cuando vuelva bueno mejor me apresuro ,Salí y llegue a la cabaña el aun dormía _de día se miraba mas lindo y empezó a moverse y me preocupe ,y me acerque a él ,toque su frente para ver como estaba su temperatura pero ya estaba mejor — El abrió sus ojos ,eran un azul oscuro como el planeta tierra ,es tan bello— el me miro y me expreso estoy en el cielo encontré la luz en la oscuridad.

—desperté y lo primero que observe fue lo mas bello que había visto en mi vida— la luz un ángel, su cabello largo y dorado sus ojos azul cielo sus labios color carmín, su piel tan blanca como la luna, una belleza y de mi boca salieron estas palabras estoy en el cielo encontré la luz en la oscuridad.

¡Sonreí ¡ al escucharlo hablar y le conteste —Usted esta vivo, lo encontré en el bosque—sentí que me derretía su mirada que sonrisa que boca que nariz que cara hay DIOS que cosas pienso me gusta todo de el están bello, guapo, lindo, atractivo.

Escuche la voz mas angelical que existe me dijo, usted esta vivo y me miro sus ojos azul cielo su cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, tan hermosa me quise levantar sentí el dolor en mi brazo el cual estaba con una venda.

el intento levantarse ,lo ayude ,porque de inmediato su brazo le dolió por la herida y le ofrecí comida y él me dijo que si ,tenia hambre le di en la boca el me miraba ,yo me siento nerviosa pero verlo comer era lo mas bello que quisiera hacer siempre ,le di mas bocado en la boca de la sopa que prepare y me dijo que estaba deliciosa después le di un jugo y me respondió que se sentía mejor y tomo mi mano y le dio un cálido beso que me dio escalofrió y me dio las gracias .mis mejillas se encendieron se pusieron rojas ,puro un tomate .

—Darién, ella es la luz de mi vida —no puedo evitar verla están hermosa , y me ofreció comida y si que la necesitaba le conteste que si ,pero lo que no esperaba era que ella me dio la comida en la boca me sentí un niño consentido me sentí feliz quisiera que si era un sueño no terminara me dolía un poco la cabeza y después me dio un jugo y le agradecí bese su mano tan suave me dio nervios ni una mujer había causado esto en mi ,y se sonrojo ,que me encanto se miraba mas hermosa de lo que es .

—Quería quedarme con el, además mi tío rúbeos no llegaría, ¿Qué hago me quedo a cuidarlo?

Parece un sueño ella tiene una luz tan cálida y bella como la luna, es bellísima parece un ángel

¿Como te llamas le pregunte? a él, tan guapo

Mi nombre es Darién y el suyo mi lady—Mi nombre es serena mucho gusto noble caballero. —Es un placer conocerla, tome su mano y le di un suave beso su piel es tan suave.

(Su nombre es lindo me gusta mucho) y cuando me presente el me dio un cálido beso en mi mano me puse nerviosa .después le dije te cuidare hasta que mejores ayer tenias muy alta la temperatura no me pude quedar contigo, hoy si me quedare, las flores lunis sirven como antipirético.

—Darién siento que estoy en el cielo— se ofreció a cuidarme me siento algo débil todavía, será lo mejor antes de presentarme ante la Reina será mejor que este presentable, y será todo un honor que mi luz me cuide, ¡serena dime! eres doctora…

—No Darién —solo he leído muchos libros de mi tío, las flores lunis sirven para bajar la temperatura.

¡Sabes serena! me hubiera encantado ser doctor, estas flores de la luna serian muy útil en mi planeta.

¿De que planeta vienes Darién?

Mi planeta se llama tierra, es el vecino de la luna resplandeciente.

¡Darién enserio! Que emoción que alegría que excelente noticia, tu planeta es azul es el más hermoso que he visto hasta en los libros.

¡Woow! serena te gusta mi planeta ¿ya lo has visitado?

No, Darién nunca e salido de la luna, me encantaría conocer lo que hay en tu planeta desde niña mi sueño es ir.

**EN LA TIERRA**

Visitare a mi Darién —soy la mas hermosa la futura reina Berry — buenos días Andrew he venido a buscar a su majestad.

Berry hola, su majestad salió a atender unos asuntos del reino regresara en unos días.

Se puede saber mi querido Andrew a donde viajo su majestad.

Su majestad, dijo que era un secreto real ni yo ,como su consejero estoy enterado, tal ves fue a buscar a sus generales que tenían una reunión en galaxia .

Gracias querido Andrew, adiós.

(Odio a este consejero sé que me miente, pero tendré que esperar que mi futuro esposo regrese).

**EN LA LUNA RUBEOS **

Estamos en el lado oscuro de la luna esmeralda, donde la familia de las tinieblas habita.

Si rúbeos tenemos que liberarlos del encierro que hizo la Reina de la luna.

Claro esmeralda lo mas pronto posible tenemos que lograr que la luna sea destruida o por Berry o por la familia de la luna oscura.

**EN OTRA PARTE EN LA LUNA**

— serena cuéntame de Ti— ¿donde vives?

Vivo al, otro lado del bosque, vivo con mi tío rúbeos mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era bebe.

Lo siento serena no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes esta bien, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Que te parece que como tú trajiste deliciosa comida nos quedamos un rato más conociéndonos aunque ya oscureció

Darién si me encantaría eres el primer amigo que tengo, mi tío no me deja ir al pueblo, dice que las personas me odian porque traigo desgracia

Mi lady usted, es un ángel nunca traerá desgracia no crea en esas palabras, para mi es un honor ser tu primer amigo.

Gracias Darién no pude evitarlo y lo abrase, el correspondió me sentí tan bien en sus brazos es tan cálido siento muchas cosas al estar así con el.

—No puedo creer que le digan esas cosas a serena— ella me abrazo correspondí es tan dulce su aroma es a flores, están hermosa la admiro a pesar de todo su luz brilla a pesar que ha llevado una vida difícil ¿porque no querrá que valla al pueblo su tío que extraño?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

Eres muy divertido Darién pero dime como haces para que aparezca esa rosa nunca en mi vida he visto ese tipo de flor, las única que hay aquí en la luna se llaman lunis, todas la personas del planeta tierra pueden hacerlo…

No todas las personas pueden hacer a parecer esta flor, algún día te lo diré, sabes serena estoy feliz hace mucho tiempo no reía tienes una luz un brillo especial que se los transmites a los demás, eres mi salvadora, me cuidaste a pesar que no me conocías, gracias eres un ángel…

Así pasaron horas Darién y serena se estaban conociendo.

**En el lado oscuro de la luna**.

Mi amada esmeralda como haremos para romper el encierro que la reina realizo a la familia de las tinieblas.

Obvio mi amor con lo que mi madre me dio un rompe sellos poderosos, esto servirá se llama talismán libera.

Así rúbeos junto a esmeralda usurparon el lugar prohibido de la luna, y liberaron a la familia de las tinieblas.

**EN LA TIERRA**

— Llamen a mi sirviente fiel —si mi señora Berry.

Cumplió con lo que le pedí acabaron con el enviado de su majestad.

Si mi señora, esta muerto nuestros mejores hombres se han encargado.

Berry exclamo ¡retírate!

Me preocupa que el inepto de rúbeos no cuide bien a esa mocosa que esta viva para desgracias de todos, quien diría que la princesita de cuarta aun vive y todos lloran por su muerte eso es lo que creen.

**En el palacio de la luna**

Soy la reina serenity la soberana de la luna resplandeciente , pero me hace falta algo mi hermosa hija murió cuando nació aun lloro su muerte ahora tendría 16 años, es tan doloroso para mi que no estés princesa de la luna y mi amado esposo también falleció, es tan difícil aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

**Recuerdo**

Mi amado esposo, mi pueblo añorábamos la llegada de la heredera a la luna resplandeciente, ya faltaba poco para su nacimiento yo sentía como se movía dentro de mi.

Estábamos en guerra lamentablemente con la familia de las tinieblas, querían destruir la tierra llenarla de oscuridad mi esposo se opuso y les dijo que nunca que la luna era la alianza entre la tierra que siempre le darían luz de vida al planeta tierra.

Llegaron de visitas los reyes de la tierra con su hijo de cuatro años, a apoyarnos para que el caos no destruya la tierra y la luna hicimos un pacto, fuimos al templo con mi esposo y ellos los reyes de la tierra el cual fue

Que estaríamos unidos en las buenas y en las malas por el planeta tierra y la luna y decretamos un lazo de amor entre el pequeño príncipe y la futura princesa.

El príncipe sonrío un niño de cuatrro años me observaba y me abrazo y dijo que si —ya amaba a la princesa de la luna y toco mi vientre — se movió mi bebe.

Nos dimos cuenta que el pacto estaba hecho que ellos se amarían, lo extraño es que el pacto tenia que funcionar hasta que la princesa tuviera 15 años y el príncipe a sus cuatro años dijo que ya la amaba ,no sabíamos que significaba eso pero todos sonreímos y el niño de la nada le apareció una rosa y me la dio , le dije gracias príncipe de la tierra y él me dijo es para mi amor que esta dentro de ti majestad ,me hizo sonreír estaba feliz de la elección de que él va ser al que ame a mi hija.

Decidí darle un obsequio, al pequeño es una estrella que tiene una melodía es muy especial —le di un beso, le exprese que mi bebe se lo daba —el pequeño me respondió que lo cuidaría mucho.

Los reyes y su príncipe iban de regreso a la tierra cuando todo cambio atacaron la nave, la familia de las tinieblas (llegaron avisarnos) mi esposo fue ayudarles, yo por mi embarazo no pude acompañarlo le di un dulce beso y le dije que la luz iba a vencer la oscuridad.

Pero al rato que mi esposo partía para ayudar a los reyes, me dieron fuertes contracciones y eso solo significaba que mi princesa ya nacería, los dolores se volvieron intensos las doctoras del reino me atendieron. Me costaba concentrarme , quería saber de mi esposo y de los reyes y su príncipe cuando una de las doctoras me dice que mi niña esta naciendo ,soy la mas feliz que me siento y la veo con cabello rubio ,cuando un siervo de nuestro castillo entra sin autorización ,rúbeos y dice que mataron a mi esposo y los reyes murieron , me siento mareada ,y no recuerdo nada mas .

Cuando desperté me dijeron que mi niña había fallecido no podía creer lo que me acaban de decir y la mire acostada en una caja de cristal su cabello rubio su color, se miraba tan pálida que yo me quería morir con ella y mi esposo ya no estaba no quería seguir existiendo sin ellos no estaban nada tenia sentido.

Llegaron las reinas del sistema solar a darme ánimo, a estar conmigo me ayudaron mucho estuvieron un buen tiempo conmigo, y e salido adelante por mi pueblo.

Después que me recupere vengue la muerte de mi esposo y amigos los reyes de la tierra utilice el cristal de plata, y encerré a la familia de las tinieblas en el lado oscuro de la luna el lugar prohibido.

Esposo mio ,hija mía como los extraño ,me siento sola .


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

¿Qué? feliz me siento estando con Darién;

Me tengo que ir— mi tío puede regresar— mañana vendré Darién y traeré alimento.

—Darién si mi ángel gracias ya me siento mejor de mi herida, y me alegra ser tu primer amigo, nos vemos mañana princesa.

Se abrazaron y serena se fue para casa de su tío.

La mire alejarse, y descubrí que ella es la luz que necesitaba en mi oscuridad ¡serena! y sonrió solo de pensar que ella es un ángel.

**En el lado de la luna oscura **

Estamos vimos somos la familia de las tinieblas, quien nos libero.

Su majestad sus humildes siervos y nos arrodillamos— somos rúbeos y esmeralda.

El rey le expuso nos volvemos a ver, ya que tu eres el que me ayudaste dando información para que atacara la nave donde iban los reyes de la tierra.

Planearemos desterrar a la reina serenity, también al muchacho que sobrevivió de la tierra.

Cuando te llame rúbeos te presentas ante mí, puedes retirarte…

En casa de rúbeos

muchos quehaceres antes que llegue mi tío, limpie la casa y no podía dejar de pensar en ¡Darién! su nombre me encanta y suspiro es tan lindo sus ojos azules igual al planeta tierra que anhelo conocer, es tan agradable hablar con el no puedo evitarlo siento tantas cosas cuando estoy con el me sonrojo me late muy fuerte el corazón siento cosas en mi estomago que me esta pasando Darién que estarás haciendo!

Cabaña en el bosque de la luna.

Empecé a registrar la cabaña — no es que sea curioso, donde serena pasaba su tiempo, ya que mi brazo estaba mejor ella me cuido muy bien, arregle las cosas y vi un pequeño librito con un dibujo de mi planeta no pude evitarlo y vi su portada decía mi diario mi sueño, conocer el hermoso planeta azul y lo que hay en el, ser amada por alguien especial. DIOS si existes cumple los anhelos de mi corazón.

Serena Tsukino.

Esto es el diario de mi serena, no puedo seguir leyendo, creo que dije mi serena no puedo dejar de pensar en ella la acabo de conocerla siento que la amo desde el primer momento que la vi sus ojos, su cabellos de oro, su aroma a flores su sonrisa su belleza y su bondad esa luz que tiene que me conquista que hace que me sienta con vida desde que murieron mis padres ¿que tienes serena Tsukino? que me enamoro de ti me sacas de la soledad que me he encerrado.

**En casa de rúbeos.**

al fin llegamos mi amor, y la inútil de serena donde estará debe estar atenta cuando lleguemos tranquila mi esmeralda.

Ahora le hablo, ¡serena!

Tío, ¡hola! como les fue en su viaje

Inútil porque preguntas no tienes derecho, cállate te daré tu merecido toma esta bofetada expuso esmeralda.

Serena tenemos hambre no hagas enfadar a mi esmeralda, y prepárale un baño con espumas y apúrate dijo rúbeos.

Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla; si dije después del golpe en la cara que me dio esmeralda (pensamiento) –porque me odia tanto la esposa de mi tío porque y no pude evitar llorar.

amor ¿Por qué no desaparecemos a serena? no soporto su presencia debería estar muerta, la odio ella es una princesa y- yo no.

ella es una carta que tenemos por cualquier problema yo también la odio, tranquila mi esmeralda soy tu rúbeos y eres mi princesa

¡Tío! ya esta servida la comida y el baño para mi tía esmeralda

¡Tia! que te pasa igualada, nunca me vuelvas a llamar así entendiste, huérfana eres tan poca cosa.

No pude evitar llorar ¿Por qué me odia tanto? No quiero estar aqui  
¿tío puedo salir al bosque a recoger flores lunis?

Rúbeos: si vete, regresa temprano.

Empecé a correr hasta que llegue a la cabaña entré, Darién me vio y no pude evitar correr a sus brazos y llorar, no tenia fuerzas, deje que el me sostuviera.

me sentía extraño no se porque, cuando de repente se abre la puerta de la cabaña y veo a la luz de mi vida muy mal llorando se miraba demasiado triste sus ojos no brillaban estaban opacos de las lagrimas me miro y corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo y se dejo caer en mi la sostuve y la abrase muy fuerte que sintiera mi apoyo así pasamos media hora no la quería soltar, pero necesitaba saber que le sucedió.

Mi niña, alguien tan linda como tu no tiene que llorar, ella me observo con sus bellos ojos, dime que sucedió.

Darién yo no merezco ser amada mis tíos me odian soy la desgracia y no puedo evitar que me salgan lagrimas.

No llores mas me duele verte así eres muy importante para mi, cuidare de ti como un tesoro ya no tengas miedo, yo no hare lo mismo quiero hacerte feliz—yo te amo —expreso Darién

¿Me amas? Darién.

La esperanza de ver su rostro frente a mi, fue lo que me impulso a cercarme a su rostro, acaricie con mi dedo su mejilla y me acerque más hasta posar mis labios, en los mas delicados labios son suaves y dulces. Si, te amo mi niña.


	4. Chapter 4

Darién poso sus labios en los míos—sus labios muy suaves—me sentí amada por primera vez en mi vida, el me lo expreso que me ama; esto parece un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar—en sus brazos me siento segura.

El beso termino por necesidad de respirar, nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que desde el principio éramos el uno para el otro, y supimos que no era casualidad que nos conociéramos.

Serena mi dulce ángel, eres la luz en mi oscuridad me hace feliz conocerte la luz de tus hermosos ojos me hacen sentir vivo ya no vacío esos ojos cristalinos del color azul del mas puro cielo, ya no los quiero ver tristes.

Mi niña desde hoy no regresaras con tus tíos—pero Darién—yo te protegeré serena nadie te hará daño de nuevo.

Por hoy nos quedaremos en esta cabaña, mañana iremos a un lugar, tu identidad la tenemos que cubrir.

¿Podre conocer el pueblo?

Si mi niña hermosa conocerás, en realidad serena los dos conoceremos el pueblo. ¡Reímos!

Darién como sigue tu brazo—muy bien ya no me duele— que bueno me alegra mucho.

Es que tuve a la mejor doctora de la luna que salvo a un terrícola, me gustaría que aceptara este humilde presente— ¡Oh! Darién es bellísima esta rosa, gracias—Entonces mi lady la acepta; ¡Claro que si!—me alegra escuchar eso—mi niña.

Bueno a descansar se ha dicho que tengas lindos sueños mi niña!

Enseguida me ruborice, Darién me dio un beso en mi frente, no podre dormir pensando en los ojos azules de Darién, en su cabellos oscuro…hay tenerlo tan cerca es un deliro.

Princesa despierta, hoy será un día muy especial conocerás al pueblo y no volverás aquí— Buenos días Darién— ¿Qué tal descansaste mi niña? Muy bien Darién tuve un sueño placentero expreso serena— Pues me hace feliz saber eso.

En la casa de rúbeos

Mi esmeralda despierta, ve y dile a mi sobrina que prepare, el desayuno

¡Si mi rúbeos! Estúpida de serena por ella me tengo que levantar, ¡serena! Mal nacida despierta y a donde estas; mosca muerta ya la busque y no la encuentro no creo que hulla no tiene un lugar a donde ir esto a mi rúbeos no le agradara…

Rúbeos no te agradara lo que tengo que decirte.

Dime: pues la mosca muerta no esta, no regreso porque su cama esta aun ordenada.

¿Qué? No puede ser, si alguien la encuentra y mira su peinado que es igual a la reina nos descubrirán.

Vístete tenemos, que encontrarla antes que alguien la encuentre.

Pero esa mocosa ni desayunar nos va a dejar, pues apúrate si no quieres perder mas que un desayuno si no tu vida, creo que esta vez la dejare tan lastimada que no volverá a huir—si se lo merece esa estúpida.

En el pueblo de la luna.

Paseaban dos enamorados las personas nunca habían visto a dos jóvenes mas felices aunque andaban cubierto con capas caminaban tomados de la mano y disfrutaban todo lo observaron.

Darién que amables son las personas—si mi niña, estoy impresionado—estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a la luna aunque anhelo conocer tu planeta.

Y te aseguro que lo conocerás… gracias Darién por ser tan especial conmigo.

No tienes nada que agradecer te amo serena, te amo.

Bueno ha llegado el momento de buscar una casa que se encuentre cerca del palacio, por mientras termino mi misión pensó Darién.

Darién dime ¿porque cerca del palacio?

Mi serena hay cosas que las sabrás a su debido tiempo, perdóname per no podértelo explicar ahora—mi Darién no te preocupes debes de tener una razón, te entiendo.

Llegamos a la casa y serena se recostó después de recorrer el pueblo necesitaba una siesta la vi descansar, me puse a pensar en lo hermosa que es, también reflexione respecto a presentarme delante de la reina ¿Por qué el mensajero tenia que haber llegado hace varios días? No puedo rayos mi planeta necesita de mi ayuda ahora. Tendré que ir a la tierra traer a mis amigos los generales, y volver pero no puedo salir de la luna con serena porque ella no tiene identificación.

Lo que puedo hacer es utilizar el cristal dorado y hacer una teletransportacion aunque terminare cansado pero valdrá la pena lose.

En la tierra

Me preocupa no se nada de Darién ya han pasado varios días y no tengo ninguna noticia de él, avisare a los generales que regresen de la misión en galaxia dijo Andrew.

En la casa cerca del palacio de la luna.

Mientras tanto yo pensaba que serena no tenia que saber que yo era alguien importante, pero mi niña es curiosa… escuche que ella empezaba a despertar, me miro y se lanzo me abrazo sentí sus labios fue un beso fugas y me expreso buenos días mi Darién.

Me hace feliz de verdad ella es única tiene un brillo esa luz que alumbra mi vida con ella no me siento solo.

Le explique que utilizaría una teletransportacion que me abrazara que hoy su sueño de conocer mi planeta se había cumplido.

Mi niña empezó a saltar muy emocionada diciendo ¡conoceré la tierra! ¡Conoceré la tierra!

Estoy feliz, este día no se borrara de mi memoria el esta cumpliendo mi sueño imposible.


	5. capitulo5

**Un lindo viaje.**

Darién, estoy muy feliz haces mi sueño realidad.

Mi niña, me haces sentir tan bien; que siempre te quiero ver sonreír.

Lista— abrázame serena aquí vamos a la tierra—Darién haces que me sonroje—pues te ves mas hermosa sonrojada mi niña.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Darién cubriendo mi espalda, cerré mis ojos aparecimos en un jardín con muchas rosas.

Quede sorprendida y le exprese a Darién que es maravilloso— él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derrite — me dijo que me falta conocer mucho mas del planeta tierra; lugares increíbles…

Serena te enseñare este bosque del planeta tierra, pero solo una parte te parece— ¡si mi Darién! Hay muchos bosques hermosos serena.

Darién ¿Qué es eso? A es un conejo —sabes me da miedo expreso serena— mi niña no te hará daño te lo mostrare.

Darién ese conejo es más rápido que tú no puedo evitar reirme, Oye serena es que es rápido, pero no me vencerá.

Están gracioso verte correr detrás de el no puedo parar de reír

¡Así! pues mis manos también harán que no pares de reír, no Darién ahora seré, yo la corra no el conejito—creo que si ahora el gran Darién te atrapara—no me alcanzaras soy serena lo olvidas no podrás alcanzarme.

Serena espera no has parado de correr, acepto que eres rápida ven aquí.

No, Darién puede ser una trampa de tu parte.

No es una trampa palabra de honor de un caballero.

¡Mmm! te creo.

Darién esto están hermoso parece un sueño, los arboles, lo que me has enseñado— hay una gran variedad tu planeta es hermosísimo— ya me imagino como viven los reyes en este mundo.

Y empecé a toser—Darién ¿que te sucede?—estoy bien

Y falta mucho porque conozcas mi lady solo que por mi regreso a luna será hasta que regrese de viaje…

¿Donde vives Darién?

Serena mi casa es muy grande pero te quiero pedir, un gran favor no preguntes nada sobre mi casa hasta que regrese yo te explicare todo de acuerdo!

Esta bien no te preocupes aguantare mi curiosidad…

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa, serena estaba maravillada quería hacerles mil preguntas a Darién pero entendía, que él no le podía explicar nada por ahora.

Esto parece un palacio—expreso serena— Darién se puso nervioso…

Bienvenido su… — fue interrumpido por Darién—Andrew amigo te extrañe demasiado, lo abrase, le dije que no me tratara con formalidades que él le explicaría— porque ella no tiene que saber— que él es su majestad.

Necesito hablar contigo amigo —expuso Darién—pero primero necesito que le hables a las empleadas mas fiel y que se encarguen de cuidar a serena, y la atiendan como a una princesa, por favor confió en ti—te espero en mi despacho Andrew—así lo hare Darién.

Mi serena en este momento tengo que atender unos asuntos muy importantes, te cuidaran muy bien— en la cena nos miraremos—si Darién.

**En la luna.**

Esmeralda la hemos buscado por todas partes y no la encontramos, si el amo se da cuenta de esto, nos matara—no se porque la teníamos que mantener viva rúbeos— ya te explicado ella es una carta muy importante.

Esa mocosa, la odio rúbeos si fuera por mí ya estaría muerta con su pelo de oro, nunca fue obediente conmigo.

**En la tierra.**

Permiso su majestad— adelante amigo, toma asiento.

Darién cuéntamelo todo! Eres muy curioso Andrew pero si te explicare todo lo sucedido.

Pues alguien estaba informado de la llegada del mensajero, quisieron acabar con mi vida y casi lo logran—si no fuera por el ángel que salvo mi vida— (Espera, espera ¡oh! Ella te salvo la vida) si Andrew, ella me salvo.

Pero también creo que no solo mi vida también amigo ella esta sanando mi corazón…

¿Qué lo imposible? Tu que no quieres amar, ella lo ha logrado. Estoy impresionado Pero Darién como tu amigo y consejero tengo algo que decirte—ella no es de la realeza y además es de la luna y es una plebeya tu no puedes enamorarte de ella— es un amor prohibido, lo se Andrew no quiero que ella sepa que soy un príncipe.

Pero, estas pidiendo lo imposible ella se dará cuenta, además Beryl ella no ha dejado de venir cada día a preguntar por ti, dice que tu la amas.

¡Yo! no quiero a beryl, además ella no parece de la nobleza viniendo a visitar a un hombre…

En eso tienes razón Darién creo que esta loca por ti, —bueno Andrew vale que eres mi amigo y te ríes de mi.

Además los ancianos de la corte real no te coronaran rey si no te casas, y no aceptaran a una plebeya de la luna como su reina.

Ella tiene una luz única, sabes he sonreído todos estos días, que estado con ella, es única y maravillosa no quiero perderla de verdad la amo…

Darién si estas en problemas, pues como tu consejero nunca te he visto sonreír días seguidos, lucha por ella si tiene esa luz que alumbra a tu corazón.

¡Sip! Luchare por ella.

Y dime Andrew además de beryl que otras novedades hay.

Los ancianos de la corte real, quieren que se solucione los problemas con la luna resplandeciente lo antes posible—Darién— mande a llamar a los cuatro generales, se presentaran a primera hora.

Andrew gracias—de verdad necesito que ellos estén aquí —mañana partiré de nuevo a la luna con ellos mis amigos.

A que horas Darién.

Pues nos marcharemos al medio día me presentare delante de la reina empezando el atardecer, has todo lo posible para informarle a su alteza, solo a ella que sea una carta discreta manda alguien de tu absoluta confianza.

Se hará como ordenes Darién—creo que ya falta poco para que este la cena— ella te estará esperando así que como tu consejero te digo que te apresures.

Si Andrew ya se me hizo muy tarde ya quiero ver a mi niña—así que es tu niña— eso no me lo habías dicho.

Déjate de cosas Andrew— ¡estas enamorado! ¡Estas enamorado! no puedo parar de reír, Darién estas enamorado.

**En el palacio de la tierra hay una dulce muchacha de cabello de oro.**

Me puedo bañar sola no es necesario… señorita nosotras la bañaremos, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? Mi nombre es Serena y el suyo—mi nombre es Mónica para servirle.

Señorita después iremos a ver los vestidos, mas hermosos para que se vea muy linda!

Mientras Mónica me bañaba, yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho— verme linda— quiero estar linda para Darién.

Señorita su cabello es hermoso, ya pensare en que peinado hacerle—Mónica mi peinado no quiero que lo cambie por favor— como usted ordene señorita, sígame…

Miremos cual vestido le gusta mas señorita hay de muchos colores.

¡Oh! Que hermosos vestidos Mónica—vamos señorita cual se quiere probar primero— el blanco, el azul todos están divinos pero estos dos son los que me gustan mas.

Señorita con los dos se me divina cual elije—el blanco perla me gusta mas—que dices Mónica te parece mi elección ¡si es una excelente elección! Y su peinado señorita lo dejara en dos coletas, si Mónica me encanta este peinado, le queda muy bien señorita.

Es hora de que se presente a la cena, es para mi un placer llevarla señorita serena—gracias Mónica.

Empecé a descender por las escaleras ahí estaba Darién muy elegante.

Me miro y no podía dejar de verlo; tomo mi mano y depósito un dulce beso me sonroje—me expreso, tengo una sorpresa para ti serena.

La mire descender, y de verdad es un ángel el mas hermoso— el vestido era perfecto, por que ella lo lucia—su peinado me enamora se ve preciosa, la luz de sus ojos me cautiva sus hermosos ojos azules, deposite un beso que demuestra mi admiración por ella.

Serena tengo una sorpresa para ti— ¿Qué es Darién?

Pues tienes que cerrar tus ojos, toma mi mano yo te guiare hacia tu sorpresa confía en mi.

Hemos llegado mi niña abre tus ojos— ¡oh! Darién es hermoso— cenaremos a la luz de la luna— esto es un sueño Darién— del cual no quiero despertar, princesa, no llores—no puedo evitarlo nunca había sido tan feliz.

Ven siéntate a mi lado mi niña, espero que te guste la comida.

Darién es delicioso nunca había probado comida tan deliciosa, puedo comer mas, si serena pero no te sonrojes esto es para ti.

Estuvo delicioso estoy satisfecha.

Me alegra mi niña no pude evitar reír—que es tan gracioso Darién—me haces feliz serena, muy feliz.

Darién que hermosa se ve la luna— ella es como tu serena sabes; tiene una luz única que alegra mi corazón.

Gracias Darién por la bella sorpresa.

Mi serena la sorpresa no ha terminado, tengo un obsequio para ti.

Es algo muy valioso para mí, me dije que cuando encontrara al amor de mi vida se lo daría y eres tu serena me encantaría decir que te encontré pero tu fuiste la que me encontró y me salvaste.

Este collar en forma de estrella, tiene una melodía quiero que la escuches—es hermosa la melodía Darién— me permites ponértelo, por supuesto que si es hermoso.

Nos miramos y nuestros rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca y Darién poso sus labios en los míos, fue un beso dulce, tierno lleno de amor, escuchábamos nuestros corazones latir muy fuerte, sentía que el tiempo se detuvo que solo existíamos nosotros dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Nos miramos y nuestros rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca y Darién poso sus labios en los míos, fue un beso dulce, tierno lleno de amor, escuchábamos nuestros corazones latir muy fuerte, sentía que el tiempo se detuvo que solo existíamos nosotros dos.

Mi serena—mañana iré a la luna deseo que te quedes aquí por tu protección—Darién yo deseo ir a la luna, por favor no sabemos hasta cuando volveré a ir, quiero acompañarte.

—Mi serena pero si vas conmigo no podre estar contigo.

— Si, lo se pero si me quedo en la casa cerca del palacio que tu tienes solo observare no saldré— di que si Darién.

—Mi niña como haces para convencerme.

—Porque soy tu ángel.

—Buenas noches mi ángel que tengas maravillosos sueños—buenas noches mi Darién, gracias por ser así conmigo, tan especial.

—Escribiré en mi diario lo maravilloso de este día.

**En el lado oscuro de la luna.**

Mi rey—le tengo información resiente que será de su agrado—dímela no andes con rodeos.

El príncipe de la tierra vendrá a la luna, tiene una reunión muy importante con la reina serenity.

Excelente noticia—te puedes retirar y dile al príncipe diamante que se presente aquí en el trono.

Así será mi rey.

Padre me mandaste a llamar—si diamante toma asiento.

—Tengo una excelente noticia para ti, podremos atacar el palacio real de la luna mañana mismo, y además estará el príncipe de la tierra.

—Padre es una excelente noticia nos vengaremos al fin.

**En la tierra.**

Darién tienes visitas — diles que pasen Andrew.

Hemos llegado su alteza a sus órdenes los cuatro generales.

Amigos déjense de formalidades que bueno es verles.

A quien iremos a patear expreso Jedite.

A nadie amigo, me acompañaran a la luna hoy mismo al medio día—expuso Darién.

Pues se hará como ordenes, dijo Malachite.

Darién te noto extraño estas sonriendo de la nada ¿Qué te pasa? Estas enfermo—expreso Neflyte.

Nada estoy bien, mejor que nunca los veré mas tarde en la nave…

¿Qué le pasara?—no lo se zoycite.

Señorita serena se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido —gracias Mónica—nada que agradecer usted es muy bella expuso Mónica.

—Vamos, el joven Darién debe de estar impaciente por verla.

¿Qué cosas dices Mónica? Tu crees que desee verme—claro que si señorita.

Andrew donde esta serena—amigo no debe tardar Mónica la traerá enseguida— mira ahí vienen.

—Enseguida vi a Darién corrí y lo abrase y le di un beso fugas y le dije buenos días, él es tan lindo.

—Buenos días, mi niña estas bellísima expreso Darién con gran admiración—gracias mi Darién.

Nos veremos después Andrew. —Si amigo cuídate y cuida a serena—

En la nave espacial ya estaban abordo los generales presentables, imponentes es su apariencia, grandes guerreros.

Cuando vieron a serena se sorprendieron, por su belleza y su singular peinado—Darién les presento a los cuatro generales a su serena.

Él es jedite es un placer hermosa conocerte.

Neflyte es un honor conocerla.

Zoycite mucho gusto mi lady.

Malachite es un placer, bella dama.

Igual para mí es un gusto conocerlos.

Muy a gustos todos hablando, ya faltaba poco para que la nave espacial con el emblema de la tierra aterrizara en la luna.

**En la luna.**

Llegaba la nave espacial de la tierra.

Amigos espérenme aquí, regresare en unos minutos.

Pues Darién tus ordenes soy ley, pero no te pierdas mucho picaron dijo Jedite.

Todos los demás con una gota en la cabeza.

Serena puede ser que tarde mucho la reunión—te prometo explicarte todo cuando regrese—no te preocupes Darién yo acepte en venir sabiendo que estarías ocupado expuso serena.

Pero no me agrada nada, mi niña que te quedes sola en esta casa—Darién pero es segura esta cerca del palacio—aun así yo quiero protegerte siempre eres un tesoro para mi serena.

Darién tengo algo para ti, para que no te preocupes, me lo tienes que devolver ¿Qué dices aceptas?—si acepto serena, te lo devolveré— pues es una pulsera siempre la he tenido desde que tengo razón tiene una media luna incrustada. Me la tienes que devolver…

Los dos rieron.

—Te amo serena mas que a mi vida propia—Darién eres tan único y maravilloso soy la mujer mas feliz por conocerte dijo serena.

Se besaron un largo momento, donde las muchas estrellas eran testigos, los dos demostrándose amor, con un solo beso su amor crecía como nunca solo ese beso los había llenado de sueños u anhelos.

Ella anhela hacerlo el hombre mas feliz que exista— él sabe que están en la luna pero ya quiere estar de regreso en la tierra para casarse con el amor de su vida y hacerla feliz que ya no sufra demostrarle que la luz vence la oscuridad en la que él vivió.

Después que termino ese beso único inolvidable él se acercó a su oído y dijo—Serena eres mi luz en la oscuridad — expreso Darién con devoción y las palabras llenas de sinceridad y amor.

Darién miro entrar a serena en la casa que esta cerca del palacio, regreso por sus amigos los generales que estaban esperándolo en la nave espacial.

En el palacio la reina serenity tenia un mal presentimiento, después de tantos años vería al niño que un día estuvo comprometido con su hija acaso el la recordaría, ya no era un niño era un joven acaso él ya se habría, casado son tantas preguntas.

Al fin conocer a la reina serenity dicen que ya la conocía pero cuando perdí la memoria por el accidente que sufrimos con mis padres, no la recuerdo pensó Darién.

Mis amigos les pediré un favor solo yo me presentare delante de la reina tendrán que esperarme.

Los cuatro generales asintieron con un si señor.

Su majestad el príncipe Darién del planeta tierra ha llegado a presentarse en el trono de la luna resplandeciente—Díganle que pase.

—Su majestad es un placer conocerla—Darién hizo una reverencia cuando levanto su rostro quedo desconcertado, de su rostro no se alejaba el asombro.

No puede ser, ella es idéntica a mi serena a mi ángel a mi niña su peinado.

Príncipe me recuerda por su rostro veo que si—no su majestad no la recuerdo por el accidente mis recuerdos cuando vine a la luna no volvieron a mi memoria—lo siento mucho príncipe.

No se preocupe es algo superado.

No puedo quedarme con esta duda ¿Por qué se parecerá tanto a mi serena? Tengo que averiguarlo estoy tan sorprendido pensó Darién.

Majestad disculpe mi atrevimiento usted tiene una hija.

La reina se sorprendió por su pregunta— príncipe no sabes lo que sucedió.

Perdone su majestad no lose.

—Esta bien príncipe me agrada tu sinceridad si tienes tiempo te podre explicar y responderé tus preguntas.

—Si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—reina serenity será para mi un honor escucharla.

Pues tus padres y tú llegaron a la luna para acabar con la guerra, determinamos hacer una lianza.

Cuando ellos llegaron yo estaba embarazada.

Empezó la guerra mi esposo fue ayudarlos a tus padres, ustedes ya iban en la nave para la tierra pero llego muy tarde, pero repentinamente lo atacaron y mi esposo murió en la batalla, entre en labor de parto en los momentos mas difíciles deseando saber como estaba mi esposo y tus padres grandes amigos.

Di a luz a una bella niña pero lamentablemente ella ya no esta conmigo… fallecio.

Perdóneme majestad mi imprudencia lo siento mucho.

No príncipe necesitaba hablar con alguien y en especial con el que iba ser el prometido de mi hija.

Yo ¿Por qué?

Eran el uno para el otro aunque ella no había nacido solo lo sabíamos, tus padres también lo creían nacieron para estar juntos y salvar a dos mundos.

Su majestad usted esta segura que ella murió disculpe mi insistencia.

Lamentablemente si, la vi pero no pude estar en su entierro me puse muy mal de salud, por la muerte de mis esposo y de tus padres.

Su majestad perdone mi curiosidad ¿como se llamo su hija?

Su nombre fue princesa serena.

Serena majestad se llamo su hija.

Si príncipe su nombre lo escogí mucho antes de quedar embarazada.

Disculpe tantas molestias majestad ¿su peinado me parece peculiar?

Solo la familia real llevamos este peinado es una tradición.

Darién quedo sorprendido ¿Por qué? Su serena se peinaba así— si ella no la conocía ¿Por qué? Se parecían tanto físicamente, estoy confundido esto es muy extraño.

Majestad puedo hacerle otra pregunta.

Por supuesto que si, quieres saber todo de ella querido príncipe.

Si majestad.

Quien fue la persona encargada de avisarle de la muerte de serena.

El que me aviso nunca se me va olvidar fue el siervo rúbeos el no volvió a dar sus servicios después del entierro.

Majestad gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo—Eres muy especial para mi príncipe, eres como de mi familia expuso la reina serenity.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la plática con la reina serenity

Creo que serena me dijo que su tío se llamaba rúbeos, serena es hija de la reina esto es tan complicado tengo que investigar y devolverle a mi serena todo lo que le han quitado.

**En el lado oscuro de la luna.**

Príncipe diamante la rehén huyo búsquenla.

No la encontramos por ningún lado.

Lo hare yo mismo.

Díganle al rey que me adelante para el campo de batalla los espero en el palacio de la luna resplandeciente.

**En la casa cerca del palacio. **

Escucho un ruido ¿que será? ¡Miau, Miau!

Falta poco para llegar al palacio tu puedes, falta poco decía una singular gatita.

Me asomo a ver es un gatito tengo que ayudarlo, al verlo observo que tiene una luna en su frente su color es oscuro esta muy lastimado pensó serena.

Mejor lo dejo entrar a la casa esta muy lastimado.

Mejor me cercioró que su dueño no este, en ese momento siento un golpe caigo al suelo.

Lo siento señorita, discúlpeme expuso un joven de cabellera plateada.

Lo siento mucho, perdone dijo serena.

—Cual es su nombre señorita.

—Serena lo observo con desconfianza.

Ya veo no cree conveniente decirle su nombre a un extraño.

Pues yo si le diré el mio— mi nombre es el príncipe diamante, usted es bellísima

Gracias, adiós con nerviosismo dijo serena.

Le recomiendo algo, que se valla de este lugar en este momento ocurrirá algo muy malo.

Pero ¿Qué dice?

¡Ha! y no es un adiós es un hasta luego el príncipe diamante cuando quiere algo lo consigue y usted es la ganadora, es lo que quiero.

Pero que se cree yo no soy cualquier cosa — yo no le pertenezco.

¡Oh! Encontré algo interesante afirmo diamante.

Entre a la casa con preocupación cure al gatito y me di cuenta que es una gatita muy valiente estaba muy lastimada, pero en mi corazón tenia una opresión solo podía pensar en Darién y en ese joven que me dijo que algo malo sucedería, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Darién.

Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a darien.


	7. Chapter 7

**En la luna.**

Gatita linda aun no abres tus ojos— eres tan bonita y tu luna en tu frente me gusta, pero tengo que dejarte sola— porque el amor de mi vida esta en peligro expreso una rubia con dos coleta.

—Ya se lo que hare entrare al palacio sin ser vista ojala pueda.

**Dentro del palacio.**

Una alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar, la reina y el príncipe de la tierra se observaron con preocupación.

—príncipe sígame, hay que buscar a los guardias de seguridad estamos en peligro estas alarmas de este palacio solo se activan si la amenaza es extremadamente peligrosa.

—mi reina discúlpeme pero necesito buscar a mis generales, y también a otra persona.

—Muy bien príncipe— ten mucho cuidado expuso la reina serenity…

—Mi serena resiste yo te voy a proteger, mi niña pensó Darién.

Una rubia de ojos azules que su peinado es en dos coletas intenta entrar al palacio—en ese momento algo sucedió—la protección del palacio se activó, que rodeo el gran castillo lunar y la lanzo lejos, el campo de energía—ella cerro sus ojos al sentir la energía—y la luz de luna de su frente empezó a brillar y cubrió su delicado cuerpo trasladándola- al interior del palacio grande fue su sorpresa —al abrir sus parpados estaba dentro del palacio.

—Decidida empezó a buscar al joven que ama—

**Los enemigos.**

Príncipe Diamante estamos a sus órdenes, pues ataquen el palacio hasta que la protección este totalmente rota—esto es una guerra así que no se detengan.

—Si príncipe así lo haremos—

Serena tengo que salir del palacio y encontrarte pensó el príncipe de la tierra…

—Tropecé con alguien lo siento—Dijo Darién.

— ¡Serena! —Eres tu—estas bien expuso Darién.

— mi Darién te amo, te amo mucho que alegría que te encontré.

—Se vio una escena maravillosa— Darién cargo a serena en sus brazos y le dio un beso tan apasionado y dulce como nunca lo había hecho la alegría de que estuviera bien.

—Que el la abrazara sintiera sus cálidos labios— ver la luz de sus ojos celestes que lo hace vivir se sentía dichoso— su deseo es llegar lo antes posible a la tierra y casarse con la mujer mas maravillosa ¡su serena!

—Darién este lugar es inmenso expreso serena—

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo y el palacio quedo en total oscuridad.

Han destruido la protección del palacio expuso el príncipe de la tierra.

—Darién tengo miedo comento serena…

—No te preocupes mi niña, los generales nos deben estar buscando, yo te protegeré.

**En otro lado del palacio.**

¡Oh! No el gran secreto puede salir a la luz—princesas tienen que ocultarse en este cuarto secreto que esta hecho para protegerla, pero falta una ¿quien es? Dijo la reina.

— es venus andaba en el pueblo— ¡Oh! no dijo la reina serenity.

—Tendré que utilizar el cristal de plata expuso la reina.

— pero majestad eso la debilitara mucho además el enemigo destruyo la protección del palacio expuso su consejero—

—Hare ocultar este cuarto con el cristal de plata declaro la reina.

Malachite— sientes la presencia del príncipe—si, la ciento síganme.

Los demás generales siguieron a malachite—en busca de su príncipe.

—Príncipe diamante la protección del palacio esta rota—

—Muy bien, entren destruyan lo que encuentren—

—Si príncipe.

—Los generales fueron atacados por los enemigos—

—En ese momento el príncipe de la tierra sintió que sus amigos estaban en peligro—

—En ese momento Darién tomo la mano de serena y empezó a correr, de donde venia la energía de sus amigos.

—Le declaro a serena que se ocultara que el la protegería ella asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—Bueno me dejaron afuera de la fiesta expuso el apuesto príncipe de la tierra.

—los generales lo observaron y sonrieron.

—Al fin Darién no queríamos patear traseros—sin ti amigo.

—Estaban peleando tan bien que diamante observo y no le gusto para nada —entonces sus ojos se fijaron en un cabello largo y rubio que estaba oculta en una de las columnas del palacio, es ella la belleza de hoy—serás mía.

En ese momento diamante utilizo el cristal oscuro— elevo en los aires a serena.

—Darién observo y dejo de pelear — fue a rescatar a serena, toma mi mano, Expuso Darién…

¡Darién! Se escuchaban los gritos de serena.

Diamante sintió la presencia de Darién —su energía es única —identificando que él era muy fuerte, seria emocionante vencerlo pensó el príncipe peli plateado.

—Luchemos por ella te parece y lanzo un haz de luz oscura evitando que Darién tomara la mano de serena.

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto el apuesto joven llamado Darién.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás—pero ella será mía confeso diamante.

—Ella no es un objeto, y no te pertenece suéltala expreso el príncipe de la tierra.

—Empezaron a pelear sus espadas sonaban Darién era muy ágil—El príncipe diamante peleaba pero no era muy buen espadachín—así que empezó a utilizar el poder del cristal oscuro.

—Serena seguía elevada y observaba todo de repente el príncipe diamante hace trampa, eleva una columna de concreto del palacio, que estaba destruida con el poder del cristal oscuro — la elevo y callo sobre Darién.

—Serena desesperada, ahogo un grito ¡no Darién!

-¡Nooo! ¡Darién! – exaltada expreso serena.

—No asimilaba lo que sus ojos veían el amor de su vida por su incompetencia de ser descubierta estaba herido gravemente— pensaba serena y lagrimas llenas de dolor se asomaron y salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Los generales escucharon el grito de la señorita serena y no creían lo que veían sus ojos, pelearon hasta llegar al —cuerpo del príncipe y empezar a quitar la columna de concreto—

—La luna de la frente de serena empezó a brillar liberándola del poder del cristal oscuro — enseguida descendió en escombros que la cubrieron se encontró desmayada.

—Diamante la observo y no podía creer que alguien se liberara del poder del cristal oscuro, aunque se desmayo iré por ella pensó el príncipe diamante.

—En eso una luz resplandeciente aparece—ayuda elevando la columna de concreto que había caído en el príncipe.

—Era la reina serenity dio una orden a los generales llévense al príncipe de la tierra de este lugar— vallan a su nave que lo atiendan inmediatamente ellos —dijeron si su majestad.

—No se preocupen yo cubriré su nave nadie los podrá atacar.

Así que eres la que me encerró —a mi familia expuso el príncipe diamante con una mirada de odio.

—La reina utilizo el cristal de plata dispersando a los enemigos— solo quedaba el príncipe diamante junto a la reina.

En ese momento diamante dice me volverás a ver majestad y empezó a reír— no has ganado la guerra reina de la luna resplandeciente desapareciendo.

La reina observo como el príncipe desaparecía—estaba muy débil sus sirvientes la llevaron a la seguridad del palacio ya no había guerra.

—Los generales iban con el príncipe en un muy mal estado— el cristal de plata estaba cubriendo la nave nadie los podía atacar.

—Pero su temor era llegar muy tarde.

—Utilizaron la telepatía para comunicarse con Andrew— que buscara a todos los médicos del palacio.

Los generales de la preocupación no recordaban a la joven con un singular peinado.

—Una joven llegaba al palacio y al ver lo que sucedió no lo podía creer, estaban los alrededores destruido.

Esto me pasa ¿Por qué? Si sentí la presencia del enemigo tenia que venir ayudar — pero ¡no! siempre primero seré la diosa del amor eso creo; ayudo a una pareja de enamorados que solo discutiendo pasan…

— empiezo a observar algo se estaba moviendo soy la diosa del amor pero hay cosas que me dan pánico…

— ¡Oh! Es una chica que su peinado es igual al de la reina y se mira bien débil pensó la diosa del amor.

¿Qué hago la ayudo? Y si es una enemiga—No puede ser porque tiene la luna en su frente.

—Hay que hago ¿Por qué a la diosa del amor le suceden estas cosas?

—La ayudare el amor y el ayudar tienen que ver — ¡ah! no así no era el dicho como era… mejor lo dejo así y empiezo ayudar.

— no le diré a nadie por ahora.

—Así serena fue ayudada por una rubia amable que se conmovió por verla—decidió brindarle apoyo.

**En la tierra.**

Los generales acaban de aterrizar en el planeta tierra, el príncipe no despertaba seguía mal tenia fiebre…

—Pasaron varias horas y el no despertaba —todos los médicos estaban haciendo lo posible por salvar su vida.

Se debatía entre la vida y la muerte el heredero al trono del planeta tierra.

**En la luna.**

—Una rubia empezaba a reaccionar, donde estoy.

—despertaste dijo la diosa del amor.

¿Quién eres? En ese instante Serena reacciona y dice Darién mi amor— Darién donde esta.

—Pues solo te encontré a ti no había nadie más expuso la diosa del amor.

—Ayúdame a encontrarlo te lo suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos expreso serena.

—Claro te ayudare por eso me llaman la diosa del amor cuéntame, para ayudarte… claro si deseas, entenderé si no puedes confiar en mi.

—Si tu inspiras confianza, amo al hombre mas maravilloso pero él —no es de mi mundo es de la tierra dijo serena —algo sonrojada.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? Pregunto la diosa del amor.

—Mi nombre es serena y el tuyo.

—El mio es mina.

—Dime serena porque te peinas así—

—Siempre me ha gustado, no te grada mi peinado mina.

—Es que tengo que decirte algo, ese peinado aquí no es permitido sé que te parece raro pero tiene su explicación—te ayudare solo tienes que no peinarte así en este lugar.

—Lo que sea con tal de encontrar a Darién.

—Bueno linda serena te ayudare a bañarte, y realizare un nuevo peinado y me cuentas todo para ayudarte a encontrar al amor de tu vida.

—Mina gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Claro que no— eres mi invitada y te ayudare serena confía en mi —desde este momento eres mi amiga expreso mina.

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

—Mina gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Claro que no— eres mi invitada y te ayudare serena confía en mi —desde este momento eres mi amiga expreso mina.

**Capitulo 8.**

—Así las lindas coletas de serena pasaron hacer —una trenza realizada por la diosa del amor.

—Es impresionante lo que me cuentas serena, no puedo creer que tus tíos sean tan crueles—pero lo que me impacta es como encontraste al amor de tu vida.

—Ahora que recuerdo— serena… la pareja que encontré andaban buscando a su sobrina por eso discutían mucho.

—Me costó hacer que se reconciliaran porque la mujer pensaba que a mi me gustaba su esposo—él me dijo que se llamaba rúbeos.

—Ella no se porque estaba histérica comento Mina.

—Mina eso que me dices es un gran problema efectivamente es mi tío— su esposa ella— me odia si me están buscando y me encuentran no me dejaran salir y no podre encontrar a Darién expreso serena con mucha preocupación.

—Los ojos de serena reflejaban angustia dolor sus tíos la andaban buscando ¿que are? pensaba la rubia.

—No te preocupes amiga aquí estas segura dijo Mina observando el pavor en los ojos de Serena.

—Si Mina— gracias.

—Cuéntame mas de el amor te tu vida expuso Mina—y se le formaron un par de corazones en sus ojos…

—es una larga historia, pero parece que lo he amado desde siempre comento serena.

—Enserio Serena cuéntame mas dijo Mina.

—Me enamore de él.

— Salve su vida —pero lo que él no sabe—es que fue lo contrario, el si salvo mi vida.

—Cumplió mi sueño sabes conocí la tierra, es muy apuesto de hermosa apariencia su sonrisa es perfecta me derrite—sus ojos azules como el hermoso planeta tierra su cabello oscuro; su altura es el hombre perfecto.

—Serena eres tan afortunada de conocer el amor (Mina suspirando) un amor que **te saco de la oscuridad donde vivías esa luz que necesitabas él te la dio.**

—Bueno linda amiga es hora que descanses tengo que presentarme— Ante la Reina para explicarle donde estaba—averiguare de lo que me dijiste tu Darién se presento aquí —así que alguna de mis amigas lo de vio de ver comento Mina.

—Serena mientras averiguamos de Darién "te quiero proponer un trato".

—Resulta que tengo un par de amigas— bueno más de un par rio la diosa del amor.

—Pues ellas siempre vienen a mi habitación así que no sabré como explicar de tu presencia —así que se me ocurrió que si te haces pasar como servidora del palacio propuso Mina.

—Me parece perfecto Mina gracias por tu apoyo.

—Mina no prometo dormir pensando en el —si estará bien, pero te prometo que no saldré; gracias a ti sé que mis tíos me buscan — hare lo posible para que no me encuentren.

—Mi misión es encontrarlo expreso con esperanza serena.

—Descansa dulce Serena… Buenas noches sueña con tu amado Darién picarona dijo la diosa del amor.

—Buenas noches Mina… mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por el comentario.

**En el trono de la reina serenity.**

Su alteza la princesa venus —se presenta ante usted.

—Mi querida venus me tenias muy preocupada.

—Perdone. Su majestad no fue mi intención.

—Bueno espero tengas una buena explicación.

—Pero antes que empieces tengo que recordarte algo dijo la reina.

—Mina eres la princesa del planeta venus están en la luna bajo mi protección.

—El secreto mas oculto es que ustedes están aquí— las ocho princesas para que sus padres no sufran lo que casi sucede— por los ataques de los enemigos querían asesinarlas a todas las princesas.

—aun quieren matarlas este es el único lugar seguro— claro este es el gran secreto ustedes valen mucho.

—Sabemos que sus planetas no tienen la protección total porque el pacto de la tierra y la luna no se realizara.

— la tierra es el planeta sagrado todos estamos para protegerlos pero los humanos con su avaricia no podían

Así que la luna fue el lugar puro para el cristal de plata y la tierra para el cristal dorado sus planetas no tienen un cristal ya que la unión de la tierra y la luna darían su protección.

— Ahora ustedes están bajo la protección lunar, en este lugar —pueden salvar a su planeta.

—Aquí están seguras nadie les hará daño sus padres confiaron en mi.

—Perdóneme su alteza no volverá a suceder gracias— Por su preocupación y su ayuda a nosotras, contesto cortés mente la diosa del amor.

—Mi venus querida soy feliz cuando estas segura por favor te lo pido cuando halla peligro tienes que estar con las demás princesas.

—Si su majestad así será respondió— la princesa venus.

—Bueno querida ve a descansar.

—Si su majestad nuevamente gracias la quiero mucho dijo la princesa.

—La reina serenity sonrió.

—Mina hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

**En la tierra.**

—Andrew se preguntaba Darién esta muy mal…

—los generales regresaron y ¿su serena donde esta?

—Lo indicado será preguntarles a los generales.

—En una recamara especial los médicos mas destacados del planeta tierra no comprendían porque su príncipe no había despertado.

—Hicieron exhaustivos estudios Llegaron a la conclusión— que esta en coma.

**En la luna oscura.**

—El príncipe diamante se presento ante el rey frustrado.

—Hijo mio pero que cara… dime que sucedió expuso el rey.

—Padre te he fallado no pude cumplir con mi propósito.

—El rey empezó — a reír, demasiado.

—Diamante se estaba enfadando con su padre— el rey.

—Padre no encuentro nada gracioso.

—Pues hijo mio lograste tu propósito sin darte cuenta.

¿Qué?— Pregunto el príncipe Diamante.

—Si hijo lastimaste al príncipe de la tierra.

—Ese joven es el príncipe de la tierra por eso percibí tanto poder en él— pensó el príncipe peli plateado—interesante…

—Pero no pude asesinar— a la reina serenity dijo el príncipe.

—No te preocupes hijo todo a su tiempo—el rey rio de nuevo con mucha maldad.

—Me retiro padre permiso.

—Esta bien hijo.

*—Me retire hacia mi habitación pensando en ese joven, no le di una pelea justa —porque pensé que era un plebeyo no iba a dejar que un don nadie me venciera.

— por lo visto nos interesa la misma mujer la niña de coletas.

—Pero ella sufría por el—serás mía niña de las coletas tu cabello rubio tu rostro de ángel— me ha cautivado serás mi Reina juntos gobernaremos, todo el sistema solar.

—Soy el príncipe Diamante además de guapo y atractivo —no te resistirás a mis encantos —siempre consigo lo que me propongo serás mía.

—Así con ese pensamiento ambicioso el príncipe Diamante pensaba en la niña rubia de coletas —con eso en sus pensamientos se quedo dormido, sin querer el príncipe sentía una luz cálida que alumbraba su corazón en solo pensar en ella.

**En el palacio de la luna resplandeciente.**

—Amigas dijo una rubia llamada Mina.

—Mina tú como siempre no cambias expreso rei.

—Se debe a que tengo mucho amor por eso no cambio ah no era así

—Porque soy bella no recuerdo el dicho….

— todas con una gota en la cabeza.

Mina que bueno que estes bien— Para las clases de mañana expuso Amy.

—Mina le apareció una gran gota en su cabeza…

—Que comentario— Amy más conveniente.

—Las amigas de la princesa venus empezaron a reír…

**En el planeta tierra.**

—Generales los he convocado porque algo me tiene intrigado y realmente preocupado.

—Necesitó— saber donde esta la señorita serena.

¡Oh! No expreso Malachite —no puede ser somos unos irresponsables.

¿Qué aremos? Darién nos matara— dijo jedite.

Estará viva —iré por ella expreso Neflyte.

—Yo te acompaño dijo Zoicite.

¿Que sucede amigos? que pasa con la señorita serena expuso Andrew.

—Nos olvidamos de ella— todo sucedió tan rápido, el ataque a Darién ella estaba elevada en los cielos, de repente escuchamos un estruendo.

—Fue cuando nuestro príncipe fue gravemente herido —la reina nos dijo que nos marcháramos con el príncipe.

—Y no vimos a la señorita serena.

—Andrew se estaba enfadando no lo podía creer se olvidaron de alguien de suma importancia para su príncipe.

—No lo puedo creer. Expuso el consejero real.

—Que hayan sido tan irresponsables con la vida de una joven.

—Iré por ella dijo Neflyte.

—Hay un problema dijo Andrew.

¿Cuál? expusieron todos.

—La luna ha prohibido los viajes de la tierra a la luna— por el ataque al príncipe no podemos salir de la tierra.

—No podemos ir por serena expresaron los generales.

—Todos estaban preocupados a pesar del poco tiempo que conversaron con Serena—se sentían una— basura del universo por olvidar a un ser tan bello como es la señorita Serena que irradia luz como la luna.

¿Que haremos? pregunto Zoicite.

Andrew dijo— esperar que la reina nos de permiso para egresar a la luna.

Así quedaron unos pensativos generales— por la vida de su príncipe— y de la señorita serena.

—Un consejero llamado Andrew pensaba que sucederá…

**En la luna.**

—Serena empezó a servir como empleada del jardín— en el palacio de la luna resplandeciente.

—Mina conseguía información pero no lograba averiguar nada sobre Darién.

—Un día serena estaba en el cuarto de Mina arreglándolo.

Cuando una chica de cabello azul entro a la habitación.

—Mina tenemos que leer muchos libros apresúrate.

— tu no eres mina…

—Me disculpe lo siento soy empleada del palacio.

Mm nunca de había visto— dice la chica de cabello azul.

—Mucho gusto le contesto, serena.

—Ella quedo sorprendida nadie—En su vida había hecho tal reacción al mirarla todos temían a la chica genio ni los servidores, la voltean a ver a los ojos —ya que ellos creían que no eran digno que la princesa de mercurio los observara.

—Mi nombre es "serena"— que bonitos libros cargas, Amy se sonrojo pues son mis favoritos— pero Mina no los lee.

La princesa Mercuri con su sabiduría sabia que Mina era amiga de la chica—y que seguramente esta chica no sabe— que soy una princesa pensó la sabia

Amy.

—Amy empezó a contarles sobre los libros —serena quedo maravillada.

— Amy se sintió tan bien que sentía afortunada siempre sus amigas no les gustaba que hablara tanto de los libros —esa chica le ponía tan atención y devoción a su palabras que por primera vez sintió que no extraño a sus padres.

Amy se levanto y le dijo a serena— eres mi nueva amiga estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Serena empezó a llorar y se abalanzo —La abrazo y le susurro gracias.

La princesa de mercurio — quedo mas anonadada se atrevió abrazarla.

—Que luz tan cálida irradia esta chica pensó princesa de mercurio.

**Tres meses después…**

Serena— tenía dos muy buenas amigas—llamadas Mina Y Amy.

—Habían pasado tres meses dolorosos para la rubia— no encontraban información sobre Darién.

— en realidad aunque Amy, se hizo su amiga no le habían comentado su secreto.

—Amy sospechaba porque hacia constante preguntas es muy inteligentes pero decidí que todavía no era tiempo de contarle pensó serena.

—Todas las noches observo la tierra y sufre mi corazón late — sabe que el esta vivo pero mi dolor aumenta convirtiéndose— en una horrible soledad me siento sola sin el.

—Lo extraño tanto no hay día que no llore por el— cierro los ojos y pienso que es una pesadilla que el— estará a mi lado pero al abrirlos— encuentro una realidad el no esta.

*—Pero me prometí encontrarte y lo hare mi amado Darién…

—Darién; mi amor por ti es inmenso.

— ¿Darién porque me dejaste sola? Yo no soy fuerte—Pensaba y de sus hermosos ojos brotaban lágrimas por la ausencia de su amado.

—Mina solo ha encontrado información sobre un príncipe de la tierra pero nada sobre mi Darién.

—Mina dice que llego el mismo día que Darién.

—Incluso me pregunto que tenía una duda sobre Darién que tal si era el príncipe.

Darién— no lo es— me lo hubiera comentado además sé que un príncipe no se fijaría en una plebeya como yo…

—La princesa de venus observaba que siempre en las madrugadas su amiga serena iba al balcón y lloraba le dolía verla así.

—Se sentía una pésima diosa del amor— sentía que le estaba fallando demasiado, pensaba tres meses buscando sobre el amor de serena pero no encontraba.

Lo único que los guardias decían es que el príncipe de la tierra fue el que se presento.

Luna apareció el día que encontré a serena, fue secuestrada por el enemigo por el príncipe Diamante.

Dice que alguien salvo su vida pero no recuerda quien la salvo porque de lo lastimada que estaba solo miraba borroso.

Ella me ha dado información sobre el príncipe de la tierra pero se niega a decirme el nombre. Dice que no lo tengo que saber que no me corresponde.

Dice que es por mi seguridad no debo volver a preguntar sobre el príncipe que a ella la secuestraron por eso.

**En la tierra.**

—Los de la corte real pensaban que el estado del príncipe estaba muy mal que alguien tenia que hacerse cargo del reino.

¿Por qué no se sabia si el príncipe despertaría?

—Andrew hacia lo posible por hacerles entender que lo importante es que este vivo; entrar en coma no se sabe cuando despiertas.

—Los generales se preocupaban por su futuro rey— su amigo y se culpaban por no haberlo protegido.

—Todavía no podían ir a buscar a serena no se puede viajar a la luna aun después de tres largos meses.

—La reina no acepto el permiso que ellos solicitaron fue denegado.

—Estaban platicando los generales con Andrew.

*Cuando escucharon las campanas sonando.

—Eso que significa pregunto Jedite.

—En ese momento entra un mensajero gritando el príncipe despertó.

Despertó, despertó gritaba con entusiasmo…

Los generales y Andrew corrieron.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

*Cuando escucharon las campanas sonando.

—Eso que significa pregunto Jedite.

—En ese momento entra un mensajero gritando el príncipe despertó.

Despertó, despertó gritaba con entusiasmo…

Los generales y Andrew corrieron.

**Capitulo 9.**

Doctor necesitamos ver al príncipe, expusieron sus generales y su consejero real…

Necesito explicarles algo antes de presentarse ante— el príncipe, dijo el doctor.

El príncipe ha despertado— les informo que no recuerda el accidente, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en la luna.

Tiene una perdida de memoria selectiva, es un trastornó de estrés post- traumático debido al accidente.

—Doctor ¿cuando recuperara sus recuerdos?—pregunto Andrew.

—Toma cerca de seis meses, o nunca recordara lo sucedido.

No tienen que forzar ningún recuerdo, porque puede causar un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte causando que— vuelva al coma.

—No se preocupen si no reconoce alguno de ustedes.

Bueno pueden pasar a ver al príncipe. Comento el doctor.

Andrew pasó primero, detrás sus generales— Darién los observo con una gran sonrisa valla que caras de asustados tienen dijo el príncipe de la tierra.

Amigo que susto nos diste que bueno que estas bien y hasta sonriendo —expuso Andrew.

Mas te vale que estés sano y salvo amigo y hermano dijo Jedite.

Que bueno verte bien, nos hacen muchas batallas juntos comento Neflyte.

No me vuelvas a dar un susto así amigo expreso Zoycite.

Tenemos una pelea pendiente, Darién Endimión y no ve has dejado vencerte te quiero amigo me alegra que estés bien habló Malachite.

Cuando todos estaban conversando y entre risas los generales el consejero y el guapo príncipe.

Se presentaron los de la corte real, **diciendo larga vida al fuero rey.**

Los ancianos— se reverenciaron, ante el príncipe Darién.

Para que ustedes se presenten ante mí

Dijo Darién.

Es que hay una urgencia.

Uno de los ancianos comento queríamos verle su alteza por su salud y porque hay un asunto que no puede esperar.

Su majestad, lo que tenemos que decirle—usted necesita escoger esposa lo antes posible para su coronación— su pueblo necesita un rey ahora no podemos esperar, Perdonemos por esta notificación tan inesperada su majestad.

—Yo no quiero casarme, corte real yo no encontrado a la chica indicada para ser la reina de la tierra.

Lo siento su majestad pero su palabra esta en riesgo ante nosotros los principales de la corte real porque todos han aceptado esta decisión.

Esto es inaudito —expuso el príncipe de la tierra.

—Se pueden retirar corte real necesito conversar con mi consejero.

—Si su alteza como usted ordene, así se retiraron los de la corte real de la presencia del futuro rey.

Que locura yo no quiero casarme.

Y con serena expuso Andrew.

Serena ¿quien es?— de quien hablas Andrew.

Todos se observaron los generales no entendían porque Darién no recordaba a serena.

Andrew lo miro incrédulo no recordaba a la chica de sus sueños esto no puede ser pensó.

¿Darién sabes quien soy?

Andrew deja de bromear obvio que se quien eres.

Y sabes quien soy— yo ¿cual es mi nombre?

Estas bromeando Jedite— si se quien eres.

Malachite, Neflyte, Zoycite no lo podían creer Darién no recordaba aquella hermosa chica que lo hacia sonreír. Se empezaron a sentir culpables la oportunidad de que su príncipe sea feliz.

Pero tenían que hacer algo para que Darién y serena fueran felices.

**En la luna resplandeciente.**

Una linda joven sufría, porque no ha sabido nada del hombre que ama un joven de otro mundo para ella.

Solo mira hacia, el hermoso planeta azul y piensa en el y su corazón esta invadido por la angustia la preocupación y la tristeza que inunda su alma porque ama a ese hombre terrestre aunque ella sea de la luna ama todo de él.

En tu casa deje mi diario Darién, ahora solo puedo cantar al viento mis palabras que lleguen hasta tu corazón.

*¿Parece que estoy bien sin ti?

*¿Tu estas bien sin mi?

*Un mundo sin ti es tan difícil, que me molesto conmigo misma por respirar.

*¿Qué debo hacer? Incluso ahora…

*Vivo destrozada con solo, no escuchar una palabra tuya.

*Si estar así es un error, dímelo. Tú y yo.

*Llegamos demasiado tarde.

*Quizá te buscare hasta que colapse.

*Pero probablemente tú nunca lo sepas mi Darién.

*Pero… ahora, no puedo vivir sin ti.

—**No puedo negar la necesidad de tu luz en mi oscuridad mi amado Darién.**

No estoy bien— nada vale la pena sin ti…

Las lágrimas brotaban de la hermosa joven que no dejaba de pensar en el hombre dueño de su corazón en la luz de su vida.

Cuando estoy triste busco a comer, sé que no esta bien pero no lo puedo evitar.

Una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ve a una joven que parece un fantasma sentada en el suelo deleitándose con sus platillos que preparo para la reina y para sus amigas.

Oye ¡tu!

¿Que haces comiendo algo que no es tuyo?

Serena dio un respingón del susto.

Y expreso lo siento.

La bella castaña observo los ojos llenos de abundantes lágrimas de la chica peinada con coletas extrañada nadie se peina así.

—Espera no llores solo quería preguntarte pero no llores por favor…

Enseguida serena se abalanzo sobre la castaña y la abrazo y empezó a llorar la joven le correspondió.

Y le dolía ver a esa chica de coletas tan bonita llorando, y es tan extraño que no le haya tenido miedo…

Ya que todos los que la miran le tienen temor por su estatura y semblante.

Y ella no le tuvo temor.

Dime que te sucede mi nombre —es lita puedes confiar en mi.

Lo siento lita estoy deprimida mi nombre— es serena.

¿Porque estas así serena? pregunto lita.

Es que el amor de mi vida no se si estará bien lo extraño tanto.

Pero como —si quieres lo golpeo ahora mismo— me recordó al chico que me rompió el corazón— dime ese chico te rompió el corazón serena dijo lita…

No, lo has malinterpretado él no ha roto mi corazón— él, le ha dado luz a mi vida expreso serena.

Enserio y en ese momento la castaña empezó a llorar.

—Yo no creo en el amor serena pero tus palabras suenan tan sinceras que me conmueven.

Serena—limpio las lagrimas de su rostro volteo a ver a lita y expreso.

Encontraras, al amor de tu vida a su tiempo al indicado y sabrás—

Que es, el hombre de tus sueños— que no esperaras mas y el amor existe para ti querida lita nadie va a lastimar tu corazón porque esa persona que sea para ti lo cuidara como su tesoro.

—Serena… tus palabras me hacen sentir tan bien…

Enseguida lita abrazo a serena y le dijo desde este momento confió en ti y te ayudare a encontrar a ese hombre que es la luz de tu vida, y gracias por traer, esperanza —a mi corazón abandonado que no creía en el amor, pero tus palabras me confortaron gracias…

No es nada lita gracias a ti por escucharme y ayudarme enseguida serena sonrió.

Lita le comento—serena en vez de darte aliento yo; tu me has ayudado—gracias de nuevo.

**En la tierra.**

Creo amigos que no me siento bien expreso el guapo príncipe.

Si es hora que te dejemos descansar dijo Andrew.

Que descanses amigo comentaron los generales.

En ese momento Darién miro hacia su ventana y sintió mucha nostalgia, se miraba la luna algo, opaca es extraño pensó que se mire así, y su corazón empezó a sentir algo cálido como si su corazón recibiera palabras de amor. Y en ese momento se quedo dormido.

**Al día siguiente.**

**En la tierra.**

Los de la corte real, se levantaron muy temprano pidiendo al consejero real Andrew que necesitaban una cita con el príncipe lo antes posible aunque estuviera convaleciente.

El consejero quedo sorprendido, del irrespeto de la salud del príncipe.

Pero no podía llevarles la contraria a esos ancianos…

Andrew le informo al príncipe lo sucedido y la audiencia que estaban pidiendo los de la corte real.

El príncipe Darién acepto una reunión muy temprano.

**Reunión. **

En la reunión su majestad el príncipe Darién.

Los de la corte real.

El consejero real llamado Andrew.

Su alteza disculpe, que le pidiéramos esta reunión tan repentina dijo un anciano de la corte real.

Lo hecho—hecho esta comento el príncipe.

Su alteza el motivo de esta reunión inesperada.

Es que encontramos la solución para que usted encuentre esposa.

¿Qué? Han dicho— dijo Darién.

Así es como su corte real tenemos el derecho de ayudarle y también no hay tiempo su pueblo necesita un rey.

Así mismo pensamos en su bienestar como nos expreso ayer no quiere casarse si no es la indicada.

Así que todas las princesas del sistema solar se presentaran en la tierra para…

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo en mi primera historia.**

**Los y las aprecio muchisisisisimo…**


	10. Chapter 10

Así mismo pensamos en su bienestar como nos expreso ayer no quiere casarse si no es la indicada.

Así que todas las princesas del sistema solar se presentaran en la tierra para…

**Capitulo 10**

Así que todas las princesas del sistema solar se presentaran en la tierra para un entrenamiento especial.

Continúo el anciano de la corte real explicándole al príncipe.

Ellas serán preparadas, desde la historia de nuestro planeta.

—aprenderán a conocer el clima de este planeta después de cada entrenamiento especial habrá una prueba, su majestad.

Cada princesa después de haber aprendido sobre cada clima por ejemplo de invierno.

Serán llevadas al polo norte para ver si soportan estar una semana en este clima y en los demás también habrán diferentes pruebas la indicada soportara cada clima de este planeta ganándose la gracia suya y de nosotros.

—Pero lo que ustedes me dicen es imposible expreso el príncipe Darién—las princesas de diferentes mundos no serán actas para los climas tan variados de este planeta.

Lo sabemos su majestad pero la que gobierne la tierra sagrada— sabrá superar las diversas pruebas, además una princesa digna de usted lo hará.

—Pero que hay del amor — no quiero casarme por obligación expreso Darién.

Lo sabemos príncipe estas diversas pruebas duraran meses— así su boda no será tan apresurada confié en su corte majestad, encontrara a la princesa indicada.

Esto no parece, no estoy seguro pensó el apuesto príncipe Darién.

Andrew no lo podía creer los de la corte real planearon todo esto y si el príncipe no hubiera despertado que serian capases de hacer pensó el rubio consejero real.

Termino la reunión y Andrew fue a buscar a sus amigos a los generales.

—Andrew de verdad como haremos para que Darién recuerde a serena pregunto Malachite…

La solución es ir por serena ya—antes que se complique más la situación.

—Tienes razón pero si la ve, sigue sin recordarla dijo jedite.

No se muchachos encontremos una solución para este dilema.

**En la luna.**

Serena a pesar de su tristeza y de los meses que había pasado sin su Darién no se sentía tan sola tenia tres nuevas amigas muy especiales llamadas

-mina, la diosa del amor.

-Amy muy inteligente y especial.

- lita única y valiente.

Que están dispuestas ayudarla.

Mientras serena pensaba en eso, trabajaba en el jardín del palacio de la luna plantando maravillosas flores luna.

En eso se resbaló tropezando con alguien lo siento dijo serena que no andaba peinada con su habitual coletas solo en las noches podía peinarse así.

Porque no te fijas por donde caminas, no sabes que soy una princesa que cabeza dura eres inepta expreso con mucho enojo una pelinegra.

—Lo siento princesa comento serena.

—Que crees que con un lo siento se soluciona todo eres una tonta expreso la pelinegra.

Serena, no la volteaba a ver de la vergüenza y la humillación de lo sucedido.

En ese momento llegaban lita, mina, Amy.

¿Que sucede? pregunto mina.

Esta molestia de servidora nueva del palacio me arrollo ella callo encima de mi— acuso la pelinegra.

—Rei no debes ser así ella es nueva pero fue un accidente expreso la diosa del amor.

No hay excusas que valgan— mina si ella trabaja aquí es porque tiene que hacer las cosas bien.

Oye rei que te pasa no ves —que fue un accidente no tienes derecho de tratar así a serena— defendió con firmeza lita.

—Así que le conoces el nombre lita— siempre tan rara llevándote con la servidumbre.

Rei no hables así de lita— serena también es mi amiga comento Amy.

—Valla ahora otra defensora de la sirvienta —lo que me faltaba la inteligente también amiga de esta.

—Solo me falta que mina también sea amiga de ella pero no seria capaz es especial no tan tonta.

Pues te equivocas rei, son mis amigas de las que te has expresado así— no te lo permitiré pídeles disculpas —ninguna te ha ofendido para tu comportamiento tan indigno.

Mina que te sucede yo soy una princesa a esa sirvienta no le pediré disculpa, a las demás princesa si—lo siento por mi comportamiento indigno las veré luego.

Serena tenia sus ojos como platos, sus amigas la defendieron a pesar que solo es una sirvienta se sintió feliz por que la defendieron pero a la vez triste por su culpa habían tenido una discusión con alguien que ellas conocían. La chica que me humillo pude observar que es solitaria por eso actúa así pensó la linda serena.

—no le hagas caso ella es de marte rio lita es un poco enojona.

—opino lo mismo que lita no le hagas caso a sus palabras solo fue un inocente accidente afirmo mina.

Amy dijo— la realidad es que las marcianas son muy temperamentales porque en su mundo hace mucha calor.

Mina, serena y lita con una gota en la cabeza por las palabras de la inteligente Amy.

**En la tierra.**

Una villana, que no tenia escrúpulos llamada beryl pensaba en sus planes para conquistar a Darién Endimión futuro rey de la tierra sagrada.

Consiguió un espía y sabia que al príncipe le andaban buscando una esposa digna y que mejor partido que ella.

Al día siguiente iría a ver a su convaleciente príncipe todavía no sabia como se había lastimado y esto la puso muy pensativa la cruel beryl.

Así llego el día esperado por beryl se presento en el palacio real de la tierra, pidió audiencia para ver al príncipe.

Que le fue concedida por que su espía había ayudado a facilitarle.

Darién estaba en una reunión con su consejero real, en cuanto recibió un aviso se presenta ante su majestad la condesa beryl.

Darién no quería recibirla pero ya estaba siendo presentada, y expreso que pase.

Beryl pavoneándose con sus grandes caderas caminaba moviéndolas con un vestido demasiado pegado a su escultural cuerpo.

Darién no lo podía creer beryl seguía siendo la misma loca, que no lo dejaba de acosar.

Ella siempre me coqueteaba incluso un día me quiso seducir tanto que hasta me desnudo, soy un poco anticuado por la memoria de mis padres ellos se amaron lo poco que recuerdo de ellos es sus valores siempre me expresaron que solo iba unir mi cuerpo a la mujer indicada que no deshonraría la pureza que ella me iba a otorgar.

Así que para mis amigos los generales incluso para Andrew les extraña que no haya tenido relaciones con ninguna chica, pero sé que ella valdrá la pena así que solo seré para ella y ella solo será para mí.

Tal vez sea demasiado anticuado.

Créanme si siento! Soy hombre es una tentación el cuerpo de beryl pero su persona es un asco, una mujer que no se valora sé que a ella solo le interesa mi posición una vez bromee diciendo que ya no seria el futuro rey de la tierra y se alejó de mi muy molesta que mas fruto que sus acciones es una mujer que no vale nada.

Bueno creo que ya pensé mucho.

Beryl —que te trae por aquí.

Su majestad, quería verle por su salud me entere que sufrió un accidente.

Gracias a Dios estoy bien dijo el príncipe de la tierra.

Me alegro que no le haya sucedido nada —si no yo muero con usted su alteza expreso beryl

No es necesario beryl estoy bien.

—lose pero me encanta que me corrijas, eres tan especial vas hacer el mejor gobernante en este universo.

Gracias por tus palabras —pero por corregirte no significa que seré un gran gobernante.

**En otro lugar del palacio de la tierra.**

Bueno estamos todos los de la corte real, ya están listas las invitaciones para las princesas del sistema solar.

Y las candidatas de alta jerarquía aquí en la tierra.

Solo se las presentamos a su majestad y serán enviadas.

**En la luna **

Serena tenia 3 bellas amigas y una conocida que la odiaba llamada rei.

Una extraña carta llego en manos de la princesa mercurio y abrió y era una invitación la cual estaba redactada así.

Querida princesa nuestros cordiales saludos de la tierra.

El motivo de esta presente carta, es que usted como princesa se presente en la tierra, porque esta en juego el universo la tierra es el planeta sagrado su futuro rey Darién Endimión su alteza les invita a su planeta para elegir a la princesa que va llegar hacer la princesa de la tierra la futura soberana del sistema solar.

Es obligatoria su presencia.

Princesa mercurio la volvió a leer sorprendida había una carta para cada una de las princesas.

**Visita inesperada en la tierra.**

Una hermosa joven de cabello algo corto castaña ojos claros, iba en su carruaje con su dama de compañía a presentarse ante el futuro príncipe con la intención de conquistarlo de que fuera suyo, su deseo es que el olvide el pacto que prometió a sus padres que odie a los de la luna, porque su madre murió en la luna quiere guerra y tiene sed de venganza.

La joven misteriosa es recibida en el palacio y se anuncia su llegada al palacio.

Los generales y Andrew al verla se quedaron impresionado es hermosa y linda, Belleza del planeta tierra.

Sabían que no se había casado porque ama al príncipe Darién desde que tenemos razón.

Andrew fue avisar a su majestad de la visita inesperada.

Beryl hizo un mal gesto no quería interrupciones cuando estaba con el y ahora anunciaban a una mujer.

Enseguida Darién pensó quien me habrá salvado del trago amargo de estar con beryl se lo agradeceré toda mi vida.

El príncipe ordeno que puede pasar.

Beryl quedo sorprendida de la belleza de la joven que se presentaba ante el príncipe y se preocupo.

Darién no lo podía creer ella estaba ahí después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

**¡SAORI!**

**Continuara…**

**¿Las princesas han sido convocadas al planeta tierra?**

**¿Esta visita inesperada será una rival para serena?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

La princesa mercurio no lo podía creer su asombro por el nombre del príncipe Darién Endimión—pensó ¡será el amor de serena! tendré que hablar con las chicas.

Así fue a buscar a sus amigas y les comunico que necesitaba decirles algo de suma importancia que ha serena no le comentaran, determino la princesa de mercurio.

Mina sospecho que era una nueva pista sobre el amor de serena.

La princesa de mercurio les dio la invitación correspondiente a cada princesa.

Empezaron a leer todas sorprendidas.

—Y eso no es todo dijo Amy— la invitación también llego para las princesas exteriores.

— ¡y! si el príncipe se parece al chico que me rompió mi corazón expreso con mucha tristeza lita.

—Mina comento será apuesto, ya quiero ir a la tierra dicen que es un planeta precioso.

—Lean el nombre del príncipe chicas dijo Amy.

—Lita y mina no lo podían creer Darién es el nombre del joven que serena ama.

—¡No! puede ser expreso mina.

—Pero esto es un decreto real esta invitación fue aprobada por el llamado Darién comento Amy.

—Ósea que el esta de acuerdo dijo lita.

Serena es una simple empleada y el un príncipe — ella no lo sabe comento lita.

—Pero esta son nuestras conclusiones amigas habrá de averiguar si es el mismo Darién —que busca serena afirmo mina.

—Pues yo pienso que lo que serena nos a contado es cierto que el la ama pero si es un príncipe es muy difícil que puedan estar juntos además las costumbres de la tierra son diferentes hay una corte real ellos pudieron aprobar el decreto y enviar estas invitaciones comento Amy.

—¡Oh! Amy si que eres inteligente expuso mina.

—Ayudemos a serena amigas a que sea feliz somos sus amigas expreso Amy.

—Es tan romántico yo me apunto para ser cupido expreso la diosa del amor con ojos en forma de corazón.

—Aunque será algo arriesgado — comento lita.

—Si lo será pero tenemos que averiguar si el la ama, llevaremos a serena como nuestra dama de compañía comento Amy.

Aunque Amy tenía un diferente plan.

—Buena idea sin que ella se entere del motivo porque vamos a la tierra amigas, expuso mina.

Si pero serena perderá el juicio, la razón—en busca de Darién cuando lleguemos a la tierra menciono lita.

**En el lado de la luna oscura.**

El príncipe Diamante llevaba meses teniendo sueños extraños con aquella misteriosa chica de ojos azules de coletas y de cabello rubio anhelaba saber su nombre.

Su padre pensaba que estaba enfermo que solo necesitaba estar en un cuarto de entrenamiento con el cristal oscuro así prepararse para la última batalla.

Así el príncipe Diamante practico, pero pensaba no se el nombre de la chica pero mi mente la conoce con el poder del cristal oscuro puedo visitarla en sus sueños…

El rey de la luna oscura convoco a su presencia.

A rúbeos y a su esposa esmeralda.

—No podía creer que habían perdido a la princesa de la luna eran unos idiotas.

—Me están exasperando no lo puedo creer dos contra a una chica.

—Que tienen que decir en su defensa.

—Su excelencia, Pero ya sabemos como encontrarla dijo rubeos.

— ¿Cómo? pregunto el rey.

—Su majestad perdónenos, pero habíamos olvidado que la princesa le dimos una pulsera que la cual su propósito es rastrearla y sabremos donde se encuentra.

*(Serena regalo esa pulsera al apuesto príncipe de la tierra, antes de que el perdiera la memoria)

—Muy bien al fin piensan, no regresen si no es con ella viva o muerta tráiganla ordeno el rey de el lado de la luna oscura.

—Si su majestad aceptaron con determinación rúbeos y esmeralda.

**En la tierra.**

Ante la llegada de una visita inesperada llamada Saori el príncipe Darién estaba feliz ella era única, especial buena eso pensaba el.

Saori significa mucho para mí ya que es la chica que siempre me gusto y anhele tener, Es un tesoro pensaba Darién.

Paso el tiempo yo y Saori, estamos felices de compartir tiempo juntos la verdad es que no me he separado de ella desde que regreso comemos juntos salimos juntos la verdad es que esta siendo la dueña completa de mi tiempo y me ha salvado de beryl, aunque me ha contado cosas que no sabia de las personas de la luna que no me agradan creo que hasta estoy empezando a sentir rencor por los habitantes de la luna.

Saori es un ser maravilloso es educada, fina, especial y me encanta.

Andrew dice que estoy tomándolo a la ligera si fuera por mi que ya no vengan las princesas y elijo a Saori pero ya fue enviada la carta real que el sello es irrevocable incluso, yo no lo puedo abrogar.

Bueno falta poco para que lleguen las princesas del sistema solar.

Me pregunto si será buena idea pensó Darién.

**Corte real de la tierra.**

Estaban satisfechos la mayoría de las princesas habían dado su confirmación en una semana estarían en el planeta tierra.

Los preparativos por esta llegada estaban dejando al palacio dado vuelta, mucho trabajo.

Preparando las habitaciones para la llegada de las princesas, la servidumbre y los eunucos que les enseñarían, hacer la mejor princesa y soberana del universo.

Había demasiado trabajo en el palacio.

Ah Darién no le importo los preparativos ya que la mayoría del tiempo la estuvo en paseos, platicas con Saori.

Andrew estaba realmente preocupado y pensaba ir a la luna y traer a serena la llegada de Saori y que solo estuviera usando a Darién.

El día esperado en la luna porque las princesas partirían al planeta tierra…

La reina serenity estaba muy triste eso significaba que el príncipe se casaría, como hubiera deseado que su hija estuviera viva.

Pero hay deseos que ni la soberana de la luna puede tener es la triste realidad una verdad que duele.

Pero tengo un presentimiento, anhelo que él sea feliz nunca olvidare cuando él era tan solo un niño y me dijo que ya quería a mi hija aunque no la había visto ya que estaba en mi vientre.

Llame enseguida a luna mi guardiana fiel y de confianza.

Le di una orden, que se trasformara de nuevo en una gatita así pasaría desapercibida que fuera con las princesas, además nadie la ha visto en su forma de felina.

Además porque amo a mi hija y sus padres eran de honor anhelo que él sea feliz.

Luna cuídate tu tienes un don puedes saber las intenciones de los corazones humanos así que por favor encárgate que el príncipe encuentre a la soberana indicada.

Así lo hare su majestad.

Así la reina vio partir a todas las princesas del sistema solar interiores y exteriores y a una infiltrada felina de color negro.

Pero vio a una chica que cubría su cabello se parecía a ella cuando estaba joven tal ves la preocupación y el cansancio la tenían preocupada la reina se preguntaba quien será como será su cabello.

**RUMBO HACIA LA TIERRA.**

Serena solo observaba por la ventana de la nave espacial el planeta que ama y a ese hombre que no es de su mundo su amado Darién, así mismo pensaba te encontrare.

Amy la observo con tristeza si supiera que su Darién es un príncipe y no pueden estar juntos — miro a sus amigas quien también pensaban si ella llegaría hacer feliz.

—Serena no estés preocupada la dijo una muy emotiva Mina.

Si comento Lita—tenemos un regalo para ti.

—Un regalo dijo serena con inocencia y agradecimiento en sus palabras.

—Esperamos que te guste, te lo tienes que poner ya; la princesa de mercurio ordeno con entusiasmo.

Gracias amiga expreso la dulce rubia de coletas ya que no estaban en la luna se podía peinar así.

—Es un hermoso vestido gracias amiga no se hubieran molestado con gratitud dijo serena.

Todas empezaron a arreglar a serena la dejaron como una princesa, después todas se pusieron sus respectivos vestidos, todas estaban vestidas elegantemente.

Serena estaba preocupada porque estamos tan bien vestidas, Amy me dijo que solo era un seminario de unos meses aunque ella son princesas debe ser por eso.

Todas se miraban maravillosas dignas de ser princesas por sus cualidades y hermosa apariencia.

*Pensé que te había dejado ir

*todavía no he sido capaz de dejarte ir

*porque te anhelo

*te pienso y te llamo, cada día

*extrañándote

*ahora llamo tu nombre como un habito

*incluso hoy

Cantaba serena en su mente.

En mi mente solo hay un pensamiento que tenía nombre Darién, las chicas me dicen que el vestido que me regalaron me queda de maravilla, pero en realidad todas estábamos bellas.

La princesa del planeta marte decidió llegar en otra nave propia y no compartirla con nadie.

Cuando la nave empezó aterrizar en el planeta tierra mis nervios eran evidentes sentía serena.

Llegaron a recibirnos y otras personas las cuales tocaron trompetas y dieron un grito de bienvenidas princesas yo me sentía incomoda pero las chicas no me soltaban y enfrente de nosotras estaba un hermoso palacio y pensé me parece que yo he estado aquí.

Se parece mucho a la casa de mi Darién. Y otra vez ese nombre el dueño de mi mente vuelve aparecer

Enseguida fuimos guiadas al palacio y recibidas en un enorme salón con muchas flores un lugar digno de princesas.

Bienvenidas princesas del sistema solar, este será su nuevo hogar hasta que el príncipe encuentre a su futura esposa.

Se les enseñara etiqueta como presentarse ante el soberano de la tierra las costumbres de este planeta.

Soy Fiore, el eunuco real de su majestad.

Me asignaron para que supervise su preparación.

Esta noche conocerán al futuro soberano Darién Endimión.

Se hará una celebración de bienvenida a ustedes princesas.

Serena parecía una princesa con un vestido blanco perla, — vio a una pequeña llorar la vio y se acercó, no llores por favor.

—Es que no quiero casarme no estoy lista.

—Cual es tu nombre pregunto serena.

—Mi nombre es Hotaru princesa de Saturno.

—No te preocupes Hotaru todo saldrá bien Serena le dio ánimos a la pequeña.

El eunuco al escuchar los murmullos dio un grito de enojo quien esta hablando estoy dando las indicaciones esto es una falta.

Todas las demás princesas se alejaron dejando al descubierto a las dos chicas que habían interrumpido su explicación.

Disculpa no te parecen mis palabras indicadas princesa, que prefieres conversar, mirando a serena el eunuco.

—Disculpe, es que ella no se siente bien.

—Acaso es tu hermana.

—No mi señor.

Entonces no te entrometas dijo firme en su voz fiore, dime de que planeta vienes.

Enseguida Amy observo al eunuco y supo que seguiría preguntando, tenia que intervenir si no serena puede morir ya que ella no es una princesa.

Disculpe noble caballero ella es la princesa de Ceres un planeta enano, por favor acepte su disculpa las costumbres de su planeta son distintas expuso la princesa Mercurio.

Serena observo Amy algo confundida princesa ¡yo! pensó rubia.

—Gracias princesa de mercurio por su colaboración.

¿Cual es tu nombre? princesa del planeta enano Ceres.

Serena sabia que ya estaba en un aprieto y dijo mi nombre es cerena.

Nombre curioso pero me imagino que escrito como © como tu planeta.

Seguiré explicando después de esta interrupción.

Ha por favor no nos digan señor que no somos nada de eso no, somos hombres por eso cuidamos muy bien de ustedes princesas.

Consejo regalo de mi parte expreso fiore.

No inclinaran su cabeza si no su corazón ante el rey.

Esta prohibido mirar al futuro rey a los ojos, esta prohibido presentarse ante el rey sin permiso.

Cuando termino la explicación dijeron que las que deseaban comer fueran.

Serena y Amy salieron al jardín.

Amy me puedes decir porque mentiste yo no soy ninguna princesa.

Lo siento serena pero si no te defendía tu vida estaba en peligro.

Después te explicare los detalles.

Esta bien Amy deseo estar aquí tu crees que sea posible.

Si serena pero no te alejes en un momento vendré por ti con las chicas.

No te preocupes Amy no lo hare.

Amy se retiro, y el dueño de mis pensamientos se hacia presente Darién observe la luna se miraba bella pero este planeta donde estaba era su sueño y además de amor.

De repente escuche un ruido y me acerque.

Había una pareja hablando muy tranquilamente, y se abrazaron en ese momento la luz de la luna los alumbro, y fue cuando sentí que moriría, él era mi Darién escuche que ella le llamo Endi, no pude apartar mis ojos.

Enseguida el me vio, de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas que no quería que fluyeran.

Ver a esa chica me produce nostalgia porque llora si parece un ángel. Pensó Darién.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por su apoyo sus comentarios mil disculpas por las espera. Amigas/os, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que le les guste y feliz domingo para todas/os, muchos saludos.**


End file.
